El Hijo de Neptuno
by PadsGZ12
Summary: Jason y Percy son trasladados a el pasado para leer El Hijo De Neptuno. Poco a poco, más semidioses aparecen; algunos más interesantes que otros.
1. Prologo

**Advertencias:** Nada importante. Puede contener OoC, algo de lenguaje, un poco de AU e ignora Las Pruebas de Apolo. Jason y Percy son los mejores _Bros_ del mundo.

 **Percy Jackson y Los Héroes del Olimpo no me pertenecen, todo es del genial Tío Rick.**

N/A al final.

 _Algún lugar en América, día presente._

Jason gruñó, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la sonrisa pretenciosa que Percy portaba, el bastardo.

—¿Rendición? —canturreó en su oído el pelinegro y Jason soltó un bufido.

—En tus sueños.

Dió una patada hacia atrás, no lo suficiente para hacerlo caer, pero si lo necesario para distraerlo. Mandó su codo en un movimiento rápido, escuchando satisfecho como Percy soltó una maldición. Al parecer le había dado en las costillas. Se dió la vuelta y esquivó el puñetazo en dirección a su cara.

—¿Volviendose lento? —inquirió irguiendose. Percy inhaló manteniendo la postura tensa, mirándolo con cautela.

—Golpe de suerte —espetó y sacudió la cabeza—. No presumas aún, Grace.

Ambos se movieron para atacar, deteniéndose con las dos manos. Se miraron con el ceño fruncido, empujando para ganar dominio. Jason dió un paso adelante, listo para hacer otro movimiento, pero Percy se adelantó.

Más rápido de lo que parecía posible, Percy mando su palma extendida a sus costillas, haciendo a Jason soltar un 'Uff', mentalmente reprendiendose por no evitar el movimiento obvio. El griego se agachó cuando Jason trató de mandar una patada alta, aprovechando para sostener está y hacerlo caer. Percy posó su pie sobre su pecho y sonrió.

—¿Rendición?

Jason trató de levantarse, pero sabía que estaba vencido. Miró molesto al hijo de Poseidón, pero asintió, finalmente dejando caer la cabeza en el césped.

Inicialmente no habían decidido comenzar un estrenamiento, tenían suficientes en el campamento como para hacerlo _fuera_ de el. Pero... la tentación de ejercitarse y de moverse en general fue suficiente para Percy. Con su TDHA había estado insoportable y Jason se negaba a pasar el verano al lado de el semidios en estado irritable, entrenar un rato era una buena distracción.

Hasta ahora, habían resultado en un empate de rondas, con Percy ganando la última. Jason ya se sentía hecho polvo y no se quería levantar del césped cómodo. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, disfrutando de la sensación de tranquilidad que el ambiente natural otorgaba.

Por un momento, un glorioso silencio dominó el lugar. Una suave brisa pegaba en su cara pegajosa por sudor, su respiración constante y el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles como único otro sonido.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía durar.

—¿Otra? —fue la pregunta que sonó demasiado cerca de su espacio personal. Jason entreabrió los ojos para observar a Percy, que mantenia su cara a escasos centímetros y con una sonrisa plasmada en ella. Lucía demasiado fresco para alguien que acababa de tener una lucha de diez minutos sin parar.

Malditos hijos de Poseidón y su poder de obtener energía con el agua.

—No. —dijo escueto. Observó al de ojos verdes hacer un puchero que Jason ignoró olímpicamente. Percy suspiró dramáticamente, dejando caer la cabeza en su pecho.

En ese momento, recordó cuando Percy ni siquiera dejaba que lo tocaran, algunos días después de la Guerra Gigante. La mirada vidriosa que el mestizo portó por varias semanas fue algo triste.

—Eres un aburrido.  
—acusó. Jason permaneció en silencio—. A-bu-rri-do.

—No lo soy.

—Claro que sí —Percy rodó a un lado y señaló el cielo—. Esa nube tiene forma de vaca.

—Mmm... —soltó un bostezo y distraídamente se frotó el rostro. Dioses, estaba tan cansado, ahora tan solo deseaba dormir. Miró el cielo azul, preguntándose que Hades entendía Percy por vaca, ya que lo que estaba arriba definitivamente no parecía una, cuando un sonido lo distrajo.

 _¡Crack!_

Ambos saltaron inmediatamente en posición de batalla, por lo que los músculos de Jason protestaron. Lo ignoró y pasó su mirada afilada por el lugar. Percy también estaba erizado en busca de peligro y mantenía a _Anaklusmos_ en forma de bolígrafo a su lado.

—¿Qué fue...? —comenzó Percy, pero un chillido sonó y antes de que ambos pudieran hacer algo, el suelo a sus pies se abrió.

Lo último que Jason vió antes de ser tragados por la oscuridad fue la mirada sorprendida en los ojos verdes del otro.

 _El Olimpo, 1945._

Apolo suspiró. Barrió con la mirada todo el lugar, haciendo una mueca cuando los gritos de Los tres grandes se hicieron más fuertes. Esto se ponía a cada minuto más y más aburrido.

Cualquiera pensaría que el dios de la curación estaría feliz de que una guerra con tantos heridos terminara, pero el mero hecho de que su padre y sus tíos llevaran horas peleando no era una perspectiva agradable. Y ellos no eran los únicos, todos los otros dioses con excepción de Hermes y Dionisio, estaban peleando y gritando, este último permanecía dormido con vino goteando sobre su camisa. Asqueroso.

Gruñó molesto, se estaba hartando de todo el griterío y realmente no creía que llegaran a algún lado.

—¡Debemos terminar con todos los niños, son un peligro para el Olimpo! —rugió Zeus rojo.

—¡Solo dices eso para que tú estirpe quede al final viva! ¡Probablemente es solo un truco de tu parte! —contrarrestó Poseidón agarrando fuertemente su tridente.

—¡Me niego a matar a mis hijos! —escupió Hades amenazante—. ¡No puedes evitar una profecía!

Oh, cierto. Estaba _esa_ profecía.

A Apolo nunca le había gustado ser el dios que daba las malas noticias. Claro, no era exactamente el quién las decía, pero era quien miraba por los oráculos, y sabía que más de un dios le guardaba rencor por ello. Especialmente por la última, esa donde decía que el destino de todos ellos dependería de un semidios hijo de Zeus, Poseidón o Hades. La perspectiva de ello era bastante escabrosa, teniendo en cuenta lo que habían hecho varios hijos anteriores de ellos.

Los demás ya habían visto el poder destructivo de los niños de Los tres grandes, con la ayuda de los mortales eran prácticamente imparables. Y más con una visión tan peligrosa como la de Adolf Hitler, el hijo genocida de Hades. No querían pensar en lo que podían hacer con la ayuda de alguien mucho más poderoso.

Así, en medio de la algarabía que era todo el hogar de los dioses, los libros que aparecieron de la nada en un breve destello dorado pasó desapercibido por todos, excepto por Apolo.

Dando un salto sorprendido, el dios del sol miró a ambos lados buscando si alguien más se había dado cuenta. De inmediato se percató de que había sido el único, todos estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus peleas para notarlo, incluso Hermes estaba mas concentrados en los papeles en sus manos.

Eso podría ser peligroso, pero... Estaba en el Olimpo, probablemente nada potencialmente destructivo podía entrar. Además, era un dios.

Tomó una decisión y se adelantó.

Los libros al parecer venían con un nota sobre ellos. Apolo se sintió empalidecer cuando vió la firma del sobre. El poder antigüo que emanaba del papel afirmaba su origen.

 _Los destinos._

Pasó sus manos sobre la cubierta de los libros. Esto debía ser importante.

Se aclaró la garganta y se levantó, sosteniendo el paquete sobre su costado.

—Eh... ¿Chicos?

Se sintió como un idiota, parado en medio de la sala y sin nadie prestándole atención. Un cosquilleo en sus mejillas le hizo fruncir el ceño. Esto no era digno de un dios como él.

—¿Hola? ¿Me puede prestar alguien atención?

Todos siguieron a lo suyo. Hermes lo miró y levantó una ceja a lo _"¿Qué onda?"_

Entrecerró los ojos. Bueno, si ellos lo querían así...

—¡¿Por el infierno alguien me puede escuchar?! —bramó haciendo uso de sus poderes para amplificar su voz. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, claramente descolocados de porqué el dios usualmente tranquilo había gritado—. Gracias.

Artemisa lo miró confusa y Zeus habló—: Será mejor que esto sea importante, Apolo. No queremos que-

—Es _bastante_ importante. —declaró. Varios lo miraron por su osadía de interrumpir al dios Rey.

—¿Enserio? —dijo este. Parecía estarse enfadando.

 _Es un dramático_ pensó Apolo. Aún así, asintió.

—Esto —levantó los libros y la nota—, viene de las Moiras.

El ambiente se hizo pesado. Todos sabían que esto debía ser o muy peligroso o muy importante. Tal vez ambas.

—¿Qué es? ¿qué dice? —inquirió Atenea. Apolo señaló el sobre.

—Dice que debe ser leído por todos. —dijo.

—Leelo. —espetó de inmediato Zeus. Hades y Poseidón bufaron.

Rodando los ojos, Apolo comenzó:

 _Dioses,_

 _Las medidas que tomarán para evitar esta profecía nos disgusta, por lo que hemos decidido cambiar la historia misma._

 _Los problemas ocasionados a raíz de el juramento que se hará el día de hoy serán enormes. Causarán daños a distintas personas, tanto mortales como inmortales; es hora de hacer cambios en ello._

 _Por eso, se hará una lectura de los libros que relatan la aventura de los semidioses más importantes en el futuro. Así evitando las catástrofes que están por venir._

 _Debemos decir que, para causar un mayor impacto y demostrar lo importante que es esto, mestizos de ese futuro comenzarán a aparecer. Queda totalmente prohibido hacerles daño a alguno de ellos._

 _El tiempo queda detenido hasta que se termine la lectura._

 _Atentamente, las Parcas._

Apolo miró toda la sala de tronos, tomando nota del irónico silencio que ahora había.

Los dioses intercambiaron miradas. En un cuerdo tácito, Zeus habló.

—A sus forma humana, todos.

Poseidón carraspeó—: Creo que la discusión quedará pospuesta, _hermano._

La palabra había sonado casi como un insulto. Hades asintió molesto, mandándole una mirada sucia a Zeus.

Poco a poco, los dioses de redujeron. Apolo sostuvo los libros también pequeños contra su pecho, parpadeando ante la locura de las cosas. Se preguntó de que juramento hablaban.

Frunció el ceño. Si todo esto no era alguno de sus locos sueños, el futuro del que hablaban las Parcas dejaría de existir. Amenos que...

—Apolo, dame los libros —ordenó Atenea. Parecía que ella misma se había autodenominado como lectora oficial o alguna porquería parecida

—No —dijo. Varios lo miraron y Atenea abrió la boca ofendida—. Yo los encontré, yo los leo.

—Apolo. —riñó Zeus. Él frunció el ceño más profundo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un destello de luz apareció en el techo y este se abrió con una grieta.

Alguien cayó. Apolo observó a el chico rubio gritar algo para luego terminar sorprendentemente de pie. Ojos azules se abrieron impresionados.

Otro destello y alguien más apareció. A diferencia del otro, él no parecía poseer la misma gracia (o suerte) que su compañero y cayó sobre el muchacho rubio que se quejaba desorientado.

Los dioses observaron silenciosos lo que ocurría.

—¡Perseus, quítate! —exclamó el rubio empujando al otro tipo de su espalda. _Perseus_ dijo algo y se levantó, su pelo negro disparandose a todos lados. Murmuró por lo bajo y miró a su amigo en el suelo, extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo.

Apolo comenzó a caminar hacia ellos mientras el chico rubio se ayudaba del otro. Tosió, y para sorpresa de Apolo, chispas saltaron de sus manos. Perseus no se miró afectado, tomando una mirada rápida de evaluación en el rubio.

—¿Sabes que pasó? —preguntó con voz afectada. Apolo carraspeó.

Y de la nada, tenía una espada a centímetros de su rostro.

Abrió la boca incrédulo, pensando como rayos no había notado el movimiento. El chico era condenadamente rápido. Además, ¿de donde había sacado la espada?

—¿Quien eres? —espetó tomándolo de la camisa. Apolo no sabía cómo sentirse.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —tronó Zeus, aunque un tanto aplacado de su usual yo. Claramente recordaba la advertencia de las Moiras.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrieron en sorpresa. El rubio soltó un ruido estrangulado. Perseus miró a Apolo y pareció darse cuenta de quién era, dejando salir una exclamación y quitando la espada de su cuello.

—¡Señor Apolo! Disculpe, yo... —perecía enormemente apenado. Apolo sonrió, disfrutando de la vergüenza del otro. Ya que ahora no parecía apunto de matar a alguien, se veía bastante lindo con las mejillas rojas.

Y aunque no lo mostró, estaba desconcertado. ¿Quién era este chico? Sus instintos —esos que comúnmente ignoraba— le decían que el muchacho era peligroso.

El rubio pareció decidir que era momento de hacer algo. No se veía afectado por que su amigo hubiera estado a punto de herir a un dios—: Padre, ¿nos has llamado?

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron los intentos de todos los dioses de explicarle a ambos mestizos de como habían viajado al pasado para leer unos libros. En general fue sin incidentes, solo hasta que decidieron llamar al muchacho pelinegro.

—...Y al parecer haremos alguna clase de juramento que costará mucho en el futuro. —explicaba Poseidón. Parecía haberle agarrado gusto al chico.

—Oh, ¿ese de no tener más hi-? —se cortó cuando el rubio lo miró—. Bueno, ese juramento del ual hablan, si fue algo malo. Se hizo gracias a la profecía.

Apolo miró al de ojos azules llevarse una mano a la cara. No le prestó atención, ¿el chico sabía de esa profecía?

—¿Como sabes de la profecía? ¿Acaso se cumplió, Perseus?

Extrañamente, el rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Apolo miró a Perseus ponerse rojo.

—¡No me digas así! ¡Mi nombre es Percy! —chilló molesto.

—Pero él te dijo Perseus. —señaló Poseidón. _Percy_ se giró a su compañero que no paraba de reír.

—¡Me las pagarás, Grace! —espetó.

Al final, se enteraron de los nombres de ambos, aunque se negaron a decir su parentesco divino. Jason y Percy se fueron a sentar en unos cojines que Afrodita hizo aparecer. Ella dió un chillido para después cambiar el atuendo de ambos a unas tunicas griegas.

—Se ven tan lindos. —arrulló con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Artemisa miró aburrida, había estado molesta por el hecho de que ambos héroes fueran hombres.

—Esto es horrible. —gruñó Jason. Percy se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su silla.

—Supongo que puedo comenzar —declaró Apolo, feliz—. Esto se llama... El hijo de Neptuno.

Las miradas se dirigieron a ambos semidioses, casi esperando a que preguntaran porque el nombre de un Dios _romano_ estaba en la portada. Poseidón frunció el ceño. Notando las miradas a ambos, ellos sonrieron.

—Eso —señaló el libro, específicamente la portada—, soy yo —murmuró algo y el rubio dió una risa suave—. Creo que es obvio decir que _sé_ de los romanos.

—Y yo soy uno —sonrió orgulloso Jason—. No hace falta explicar nada. Sabemos de ambos mundos.

Apolo tarareó. Las cosas realmente estaban mal si los griegos y romanos se conocían. Aunque hasta ahora, ellos no parecían hostiles hacia los griegos. Era inútil, pero tenía la esperanza de que ambos lados se llevaran bien. El peligro de entrar en esquizofrenia grecorromana era inminente.

—Así que mi hijo —alzó una ceja el dios del mar. Percy sonrió tímido y asintió.

Zeus miró a Jason por algunos segundos y luego asintió. Esperaba que fuera un hijo digno.

—Un hijo de Neptuno y uno de Júpiter. Romanos. —murmuró con desprecio Atenea, mirando de manera codiciosa los libros en las manos de Apolo.

No comentaron como se conocieron, o porque sabían de ambos mundos. Afrodita cambió con una sonrisa algo tensa sus tunicas griegas a unas romanas. Incómodos, los dioses miraron a Apolo para comenzar la lectura. Él carraspeó:

— **Percy I** —comenzó. Todos escucharon el sonoro suspiró que el semidios de ojos verdes emitió.

 **La idea de esta lectura de libros se dió cuando busqué** _ **Percy Jackson**_ **en el rincón oscuro que es Tumblr. Me encontré con la sección de Jercy y ví los hermosos headcanons de ambos como los mejores Bros del mundo. Así que, viendo que hay muy pocas historias de ellos dos en español, decidí crear la mía.**

 **Esto NO es Slash —al menos no entre Jason y Percy— por el bien de la historia. Esto se centrará en el amor fraternal entre los dos idiotas y en sus reacciones conforme vayan apareciendo personas. Piper y Annabeth aparecerán en algún momento de la lectura, pero... Ya verán :D**

 **Los dioses van a tener personalidad. Ya vieron a Apolo, diferente a como lo relatan en el canon. Probablemente así sean los demás dioses, tomaré el lapso entre tiempos como excusa. Me divierte mucho jugar con sus personalidades.**

 **Todos están bajo la impresión de que tanto Percy como Jason, son** _ **ambos**_ **romanos. Ya saben, Percy nunca especificó.**

 **Y pues... Solo xD. También diré que en el futuro de Jason y Percy, Leo ya apareció. Por tanto, Calipso igual.**

 **Eso es todo, realmente espero que esta historia agrade. Y por si alguien se pregunta, esto tendrá drama, mucho, mucho drama :3 Espero y perdonen las fallas ortográficas.**

 **Saludos virtuales, Pads.**


	2. Percy I

**Segundo capítulo listo. N/A al final.**

 _ **Al Guest tan amable en su opinión —nótese el sarcasmo— debo decirle que me gusta la pareja de Percy/Apolo, pero esta historia no va de eso.**_ _**Además, tengo pensada una relación totalmente diferente para ambos.**_

 **Lo que está en negrita pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

— **Percy I** —comenzó Apolo. Por supuesto, las miradas se dirigieron a Percy, que hacia muecas graciosas. Nadie se molestó en cambiar a sus formas romanas.

—Mala suerte, compañero. —rió Jason. Percy hizo un puchero mientras se recargaba dramáticamente sobre el rubio.

Percy solo podía esperar que nada potencialmente vergonzoso saliera de su historia, no con Jason como testigo. Aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas y por la mirada divertida del rubio, él tampoco.

Hera olfateó. No le gustaba nada la idea de que su marido hubiera tenido otro hijo, el niño rubio realmente le molestaba. Aunque no podría hacer nada mientras éste se mantuviera al lado del hijo de Neptuno, ya que Poseidón era bastante conocido por ser sobreprotector. Tendría que esperar hasta que ambos se separaran.

 **LAS MUJERES CON EL PELO DE SERPIENTES comenzaron a molestar a Percy.**

—¿Te enfrentaste a Medusa? —preguntó sorprendida Deméter. Atenea interrumpió.

—Obviamente son las Gorgonas, dice mujeres. En plural. —declaró fríamente. Deméter rodó los ojos.

—Me enfrenté a las tres —dijo Percy, recordando a la loca amante de su padre. Trató de no ponerse nervioso cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

Ares lo observó detrás de sus gafas casi con desprecio, como si no lo creyera. Los demás dioses hicieron una segunda evaluación, obviamente el chico era más de lo que parecía.

Artemisa bufó, no creería al muchacho hasta que hubieran pruebas. Ya era suficiente tener que leer su historia.

 **Deberían haber muerto hacía tres días cuando dejó caer encima de ellas una caja de bolas de bolera en el mercadillo de Napa.** **Deberían haber muerto hacía dos días cuando las atropelló con un coche de policía en Martínez. Deberían haber muerto definitivamente cuando aquella mañana les cortó la cabeza en Tilden Park.**

—¿Los monstruos no mueren? ¿Es por eso que están aquí? —inquirió de inmediato Atenea, con los ojos grises penetrantes puestos en Percy. El frunció el ceño.

—No.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó exasperada por la falta de información. Percy se encogió de hombros, en secreto disfrutando de la irritación de la diosa.

—Supongo que tendrán que leer para saberlo. —dijo con falsa dulzura, escuchando a Jason ahogar una risa.

Afrodita esbozó una sonrisa. Le agradaba la osadía del semidiós.

 **No importaba cuántas veces las mataba Percy y las veía ser reducidas a polvo, ellas seguían reconvirtiéndose como unos conejitos de polvo diabólicos.**

Apolo y Hermes comenzaron a reír. Ares levantó una ceja.

—Eso no es nada diabólico. —comentó aburrido. Percy se sonrojó.

—Yo como iba a saberlo, es una expresión. —murmuró entre dientes. Jason se mordió el labio para evitar reír.

—He aquí el gran héroe del Olimpo —susurró el rubio a Percy—, acabado por los conejitos diabólicos.

—Cállate.

 **No podía ni siquiera huir de ellas. Alcanzó la cima de la colina y se quedó sin aliento. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que las había asesinado por última vez? Quizás dos horas. Nunca parecían haberse mantenido muertas mucho más que aquél período de**  
 **tiempo.**

Jason miró preocupado al semidios que jugaba con su camiseta. Definitivamente no había tomado un buen cuidado de sí mismo en ese tiempo.

 **En los últimos días, apenas había dormido. Había comido todo lo que pudo mendigar, de una máquina expendedora de ositos de gominola, donuts rancios, incluso un burrito de un restaurante de comida rápida, algo que era todo un éxito personal.**

—¿Exito personal? —Afrodita hizo una mueca de asco, pensando en lo inadecuado que era eso para el cuerpo. Ares le dió unas palmaditas en la mano delicada, bajo la atenta mirada de Hefesto.

Por su parte, Percy se encogió debajo de la mirada de Jason, pero no se resistió al agarre firme del romano. Aunque no estaba excepcionalmente entusiasmado por ser _cuidado_ por el rubio. Recordaba las quejas de Nico de lo molesto que Jason era con sus insistencias de comer y dormir. Además, no era ningún niño.

 **Su ropa estaba desgarrada, quemada y salpicada de barro de monstruo.**

Poseidón miró a su hijo, que actualmente estaba aprisionado bajo un hijo de Júpiter con la mirada oscura. La narración no estaba ayudando a aliviar sus temores, ¿su hijo era infeliz? Hasta ahora, la perspectiva no era buena. Puede que sea un hijo de Neptuno, pero Poseidón igual de preocupaba.

—¿Como sobreviviste tanto tiempo? —Hera preguntó curiosa. Percy señaló el libro como toda respuesta.

 **Sólo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo porque las dos señoras con el pelo de serpientes, gorgonas, cómo se llamaban a sí mismas, tampoco parecían poder matarle.**

—¿Eh?

 **Sus garras no cortaban su piel. Se rompieron los dientes en un intento de morderle.**

—Maldición de Aquiles —cortó las preguntas Percy.

—¿Como llegaste al Estigio? —se adelantó Hades, mirando calculador al muchacho de su hermano.

—Tuve la ayuda de un hijo suyo, señor Hades. —dijo Percy, hasta ahora mostrando más respeto que con cualquier otro dios. Hades parpadeó confundido y Zeus entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

Si el niño era romano, ¿por qué aún tenía el poder? ¿Por qué un niño de los bajos fondos lo había ayudado? El semidiós era un misterio andante y representaba un riesgo potencial.

 **Pero Percy no podría seguir así durante mucho tiempo. Pronto se colapsaría de**  
 **agotamiento, y entonces, aunque fuera duro de matar, estaba completamente seguro de que las gorgonas encontrarían una forma.**

Los demás también se preguntaban lo mismo. Maldición de Aquiles o no, las Gorgonas podrían encontrar su punto débil.

Apolo recordó lo rápido que el chico podía desenfundar su espada, era un muy buen peleador. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde quedó la espada?

Percy maldijo por lo bajo. Con toda la lectura, Jason terminaría por asfixiarlo. No quería imaginar su reacción con las demás aventuras.

Enpalideció al pensar eso. Oh, bueno, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

 **¿Dónde huir? Oteó los alrededores. Bajo otras circunstancias, podría haber disfrutado de la vista. A su izquierda, colinas doradas poblaban la tierra, salpicadas por lagos, bosques y algunos rebaños de vacas. A su derecha, las llanuras de Berkeley y Oakland seguían al oeste: un vasto tablero de juegos de poblaciones con varios millones de personas que probablemente no querían que su mañana se viera interrumpida por dos monstruos y un semidiós apestoso.**

 **Más allá, al oeste, la Bahía de San Francisco brillaba bajo una bruma plateada.**

—El campamento romano —escupió con fastidio Atena. Jason frunció el ceño.

—¿Hasta dónde era tu misión? —interrogó Poseidón. No pensaba perder ni una oportunidad para estar con su hijo.

Percy lo observó incomodo—: Es complicado, realmente se debe de leer para entender.

 **Pasado aquello, un muro de niebla se había tragado la mayor parte de San Francisco,**  
 **dejando a la vista sólo las cimas de los rascacielos y el puente de Golden Gate. Una ligera tristeza pesaba en el pecho de Percy. Algo le decía que había estado antes en San Francisco.**

—¿No habías estado en el campamento? —preguntó confundido Poseidón, decidiendo que si esto era obra de los demás romanos, no vacilaría en descargar su ira sobre ellos.

—No... No realmente. —respondió Percy con la mirada perdida, tratando de no pensar en las dos cazadoras perdidas en la misión.

 **La ciudad tenía alguna relación con Annabeth, la única persona que podía recordar de su pasado.**

—¿Tienes alguna clase de amnesia? —la voz de Atenea no poseía ni una pizca de empatía. Claramente, su odio por los romanos y los hijos del mar no era nada bueno.

—Sí. Alguien me lo causó, ya no la poseo. —dijo desconcertado Percy. Claro que Atenea nunca había dudo una diosa particularmente amable con él, pero nunca le había hablado con tal disgusto. Sentía que se perdía de algo.

Poseidón gruñó. Encontraría a ese alguien.

—¿Quien es Annabeth? —se preguntó Hermes. Parecía que nadie más había notado eso.

Nadie contestó, pero todos miraron la sonrisa que apareció en la cara del semidios.

 **Sus recuerdos sobre ella eran frustrantemente difusos. La loba le había prometido que la vería de nuevo y recuperaría su memoria, si tenía**  
 **éxito en su viaje.**

Atenea frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar sentido a todo. ¿Por qué un dios se tomaría la molestia de borrar la memoria?

 **¿Debería intentar cruzar la bahía? Era tentador. Podía sentir el poder del océano al otro lado del horizonte. Lo había descubierto hacía dos días cuando estranguló a un monstruo marino en el estrecho de Carquinez. Si pudiera llegar a la bahía, podría ser capaz de hacer un último esfuerzo. Tal vez incluso podría ahogar a las gorgonas. Sin embargo, la costa estaba a por lo menos dos kilómetros de distancia. Habría que cruzar una ciudad entera.**

 **Vaciló por otra razón. La loba Lupa**  
 **le había enseñado a perfeccionar sus sentidos, a confiar en sus instintos que le guiaban al sur. Su radar de vuelta a casa estaba vibrando como loco. El final de su viaje estaba cerca… casi bajo sus pies. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible?**

—Tienes buenos sentidos —murmuró renuente Artemisa. Percy la miró sorprendido, de inmediato dando un leve asentimiento.

—Gracias, mi señora. —Artemisa lo observó. Al menos era educado con ella.

 **No había nada en lo alto de la colina. El viento cambió. Percy capturó el olor agrio de réptil.**

Jason suspiró. Percibía una batalla.

 **A un centenar de metros de la pendiente, algo crujió en el bosque: chasquido de ramas, hojas crujiendo, silbidos. Las gorgonas. Por enésima vez, Percy deseó que su nariz no fuera tan buena. Ellas decían que siempre podrían olerle, porque era un semidiós, el hijo mestizo del algún antiguo dios romano. Percy había intentado rodar en el barro, chapoteando en arroyos, incluso guardando ambientadores en sus bolsillos por lo que olía a coche, pero aparentemente la peste a semidiós era difícil de ocultar.**

—¿En serio... En serio hiciste eso? —preguntó incrédulo Hermes. Jason resistió el impulso de llevarse la palma a la cara. De nuevo.

Percy solo desvió la mirada, sus mejillas ardiendo.

—Creo que la inteligencia lo obtuvo del padre. —señaló Atenea. Poseidón la observó con desgana, no molestándose en insultarla.

 **Se puso al lado oeste de la cima. Era demasiado pronunciada para descender. La pendiente se desplomó veinticinco metros, directamente a la azotea de un edificio de apartamentos construida en la ladera de la colina. Cincuenta metros más abajo, una carretera surgía de la base de la colina y se abría camino hacia Berkeley. Genial.**

—Hermoso, hermoso sarcasmo. —suspiró Apolo, dándole una sonrisa a Percy. Él se la devolvió con descaro.

 **No había otra forma de bajar de la colina. Estaba acorralado. Miró hacia la corriente de coches que iba en dirección hacia San Francisco y deseó estar en uno de ellos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la carretera atravesaría la colina. Debía de haber un túnel… justo debajo de sus pies. Su radar interno se volvió loco. Estaba en el lugar correcto, sólo que demasiado alto. Tenía que comprobar ese túnel.**

Percy se recostó en el hombro de su compañero. La lectura lo ponía nervioso. Jason le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

Deseó que alguien más estuviera junto a ellos. Jason era buena compañía, pero no era lo mismo que Reyna, Annabeth, Nico o cualquiera de sus otros amigos. Hazel haría un buen trabajo apoyándolo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no era una buena idea. De solo pensar en el regaño que le darían... Bueno, esperaba que con todo el asunto del viaje en el tempo se olvidaran de ello.

 **Necesitaba ir a la autopista, deprisa. Se quitó la mochila. Había logrado acumular un montón de suministros en el mercadillo de Napa: un GPS portátil, cinta adhesiva, un mechero, pegamento, una botella de agua, un saco de dormir y una almohada en forma de panda muy cómoda (cómo decía la televisión)**

—¿Realmente...?

—Sí, cállate.

—¿Por qué...?

—Silencio.

 **Y una navaja del ejército suizo, una arma que todo semidiós moderno querría. Pero no tenía nada que le sirviera como paracaídas o trineo. Lo que le dejaba dos opciones: saltar cuarenta metros a una muerte segura, o esperar y luchar. Ambas opciones no tenían buena pinta.**

—Por supuesto que no. —espetó Jason.

—Hey, que no es mi culpa. —le dió un codazo Percy. Jason desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Zeus miró en silencio a ambos chicos. Normalmente no dejaría que su descendencia se juntara tanto con los hijos de su hermano. Pero Jason venía del futuro y lucía felíz. Suponía que no era tan grave.

 **Maldijo y sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo.**

—¿De que te servirá eso? —preguntó Deméter. Percy sonrió travieso, pero no respondió.

 **El bolígrafo no era demasiado, sólo un Bic barato, pero cuando Percy le sacó el capuchón, creció hasta convertirse en una espada de bronce refulgente. La hoja estaba perfectamente equilibrada.**

Apolo chasqueó los dedos, señalando a Percy.

—Así que de ahí sacaste tu espada —dijo alegre.

—Es genial. —destapó el lapicero que había estado jugando en su mano y la convirtió en espada, dando un breve arco y volviendolo a guardar. Jason sacudió la cabeza; Percy era un dramático.

Poseidón compuso una sonrisa. Al menos su hijo estaba protegido.

 **El mango de cuero se adecuaba a su mano como si hubiera estado diseñada para él. Grabada en la hoja había una palabra en griego antiguo que Percy entendió de alguna manera: Anaklusmos, Contracorriente.**

Atenea entrecerró los ojos. Eso era interesante.

—¿Entiendes griego?

—Algo así —Percy levantó las manos—. Realmente, dejen de preguntar. El libro va a decir todo.

Atenea siguió murmurando por lo bajo. Si tan solo las Parcas no hubieran prohibido dañar a los mestizos.

 **Se había levantado con esa espada la primera noche en la Casa del Lobo, ¿hacía dos meses? ¿Más? Había perdido la cuenta. Se había encontrado a sí mismo en un descampado de una mansión quemada en medio de un bosque, vistiendo pantalones**  
 **cortos, una camiseta naranja y un collar de cuero con un montón de cuentas coloridas.**

Un silencio se instaló en el lugar, ¿el chico era griego?

Percy miró a Apolo, que había parado de leer. De hecho, todos los dioses lo miraban con ojos abiertos y confundidos.

—¿Puedo preguntar que pasa?

Atenea salió de sus pensamientos para mirar al semidiós. Dándole una mirada crítica, dijo—: ¿Qué no eras romano?

—Nunca dije eso, solo que conocía a ambos mundos. —se encogió de hombros. Zeus tomó la palabra.

—Pero eres un hijo de Neptuno —gruñó—. ¿Cómo has estado en el campamento mestizo?

—Soy griego, en realidad —murmuró avergonzado. No de había dado cuenta de que todos creyeron que era hijo de Neptuno. Al menos ahora entendía el odio de Atenea, un poco.

—Lo mejor será avanzar con la lectura. Todo se aclarará conforme está continúe. —alzó las manos a modo pacificador Jason cuando los demás comenzaron a murmurar. Con miradas sospechosas de los demás dioses, Apolo retomó la lectura.

 **Contracorriente estaba en su mano, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había**  
 **llegado allí o de cómo la había conseguido. Había estado hambriento, congelado y**  
 **confuso. Entonces vinieron los lobos…**

Aunque sabía que no era su culpa, Jason se sintió algo culpable y un poco inutil. Percy había estado a la intemperie durante días, sin ayuda y sin memoria. Él había despertado en un autobús escolar, al parecer más protegido y llevado de inmediato al campamento.

Miró a su compañero, que retorcía a Anaklusmos recostado a su lado. Por medio de las fogatas había escuchado de sus aventuras anteriores y sería mentir el decir que no estaba un tanto intimidado por la capacidad de sobrevivir a todo. Eran ocasiones como éstas que le hacían preguntarse qué tan útil era él como hijo de Júpiter.

 **A su lado, una voz familiar le devolvió al presente.**

— **¡Aquí estás!**

 **Percy se apartó de la gorgona, casi cayendo por el borde de la colina. Era la que sonreía, Beano.**

—No hay ninguna Gorgona llamada Beano. —dijo de inmediato Atenea, Artemisa secundandolo con un asentimiento.

A Percy realmente, realmente no le gustaba que leyeran sus pensamientos.

 **De acuerdo, su nombre no era Beano. Pero por lo que había podido darse cuenta, Percy era disléxico, porque las palabras se difuminaban cuando intentaba leerlas. La primera vez que había visto la Gorgona estaba de dependienta del mercadillo con una gran tarjeta verde que ponía: ¡Bienvenido! ¡Mi nombre es Esteno! Él creyó que ponía Beano. Seguía vistiendo su delantal verde del mercadillo por encima de un vestido moteado de flores rosas. Si mirabas su cuerpo, podrías creer que era la típica abuela bonachona, hasta que mirabas hacia abajo y veías sus pies de gallo. O mirabas hacia arriba y veías esos colmillos de jabalí de bronce que salían por los lados de su boca. Sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo y su pelo era un nido de serpientes verdes brillantes retorciéndose.**

—Es una forma bastante interesante de describir a las personas, querido. —rió Afrodita. Percy se retorció en su asiento, deseando desaparecer.

Hermes pensó en lo útil que sería tener un poco de sangre de Gorgona. Quizá el semidiós lo podría usar para su problema de memoria.

 **¿Lo más terrorífico de ella? Seguía llevando la gran bandeja plateada con muestras gratuitas de unas deliciosas salchichitas de queso, Crispy Cheese n' Wieners. Aquello era indestructible.**

—¿Eso es lo más terrorífico? —inquirió Ares disgustado. Percy asintió con seriedad.

—Por supuesto.

— **¿Quieres probar uno? —le ofreció Esteno.**

 **Percy la apuntó con su espada.**

— **¿Dónde está tu hermana?**

— **Oh, baja la espada— le reprendió Esteno—. Deberías saber a estas alturas que el bronce celestial no nos puede matar durante mucho tiempo. ¡Coge un Cheese n' Wiener! Están de rebajas esta semana, y no me gustaría tener que matarte con el estómago vacío.**

—¿Estos son los mounstros a los que normalmente se enfrentan? —preguntó con un surco en los labios Atenea. Percy frunció el ceño y le mandó una mirada venenosa. Jason habló con voz tensa.

—Me temo que si, mi Lady. Así son normalmente todos.

—Son increíblemente tontos —espetó—. No representan reto alguno.

Percy siseó algo que nadie alcanzo a escuchar, ya que Jason mantenía una mano sobre su boca. Apolo se apresuró a leer antes de que algo malo sucediera.

— **¡Esteno! —la segunda Gorgona apareció a la derecha de Percy tan deprisa que no**  
 **le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. Afortunadamente ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a su hermana para prestarle atención—. ¡Te dije que le acorralaras y le mataras!**

 **La sonrisa de Esteno desapareció.**

— **Pero, Euríale…—pronunció su nombre de forma musical—. ¿No puede probar**  
 **antes un poco?**

—Estoy seguro de que él no querría probar eso —señaló con elocuencia Hermes. Percy solo resopló, claramente aún molesto.

Las palabras de Atenea le recordaban demasiado a las de Annabeth en el laberinto, con la esfinge. Y el laberinto le recordaba muchas cosas.

Los ojos dorados de Luke, la traición de Ethan, la desconfianza de Nico, Dédalo y Calypso rondaban su mente, así como las pérdidas en esa batalla. Odiaba a Atenea por recordarle eso y también se odiaba a si mismo por sentirse débil.

Jason no se quejó cuando su mano fue aprisionada en el fuerte agarre del otro semidiós. El comentario de Atenea también lo había molestado.

— **¡No, estúpida! —Euríale se giró hacia Percy y le enseñó los colmillos. A excepción de su pelo, que era un nido de serpientes de coral en vez de víboras verdes, era exactamente igual a su hermana. Con su delantal del mercadillo, su vestido de flores, incluso sus colmillos de jabalí estaban decorados con pegatinas de 'Todo al 50%'. La chapa de su nombre ponía: ¡Hola! Me llamo MUERE, ESCORIA DE SEMIDIÓS.**

—Agradable. —murmuró Apolo.

— **Nos has hecho perseguirte durante mucho tiempo, Percy Jackson—dijo Euríale—. Pero ahora estás atrapado, ¡y tomaremos nuestra venganza!**

— **¡Los Cheese n' Wieners cuestan sólo 2,99 $!—añadió Esteno—. Sección de**  
 **verduras, pasillo tres.**

Atenea abrió la boca para decir algo despectivo, pero una mirada de su padre la calló. Zeus había notado el descontento de ambos adolescentes, no necesitaba más problemas.

 **Euríale gruñó.**

— **¡Esteno, el mercadillo era una tapadera! ¡Te estás acomodando! Ahora baja esa ridícula bandeja de muestras y ayúdame a matar a este semidiós. ¿O es que has olvidado que fue el que vaporizó a Medusa?**

 _Así que era cierto_ pensó Artemisa al ver al joven sonrojarse ante un orgulloso Poseidón, que exclamó un estruendoso "¡Ese es mi hijo!"

Zeus bufó. Esperaba que Jason hiciera algo igual de bueno, no podía tolerar que su hermano —o el hijo de éste— lo dejara en ridículo.

—¿Cómo la mataste? —preguntó Hefesto. Percy hizo un gesto vago.

—Tuve ayuda de algunos amigos. —dijo, la memoria de Grover con los zapatos malditos y Annabeth con su gorra le hizo sonreír. Amaba a sus amigos.

 **Percy dio un paso hacia atrás. Tres pasos más y caería al vacío.**

—Cosa que no me sorprendería, ya que eres completamente inútil —sonrió Jason. Percy se quejó.

— **Miren, señoras, ya hemos pasado por esto. Ni siquiera recuerdo matar a Medusa. ¡No recuerdo nada! ¿No podemos firmar una tregua y hablar sobre sus ofertas de esta semana?**

—¿Realmente preguntaste eso? —dijeron al mismo tiempo Atenea y Jason, una con incredulidad y el otro con diversión.

—Ahí está la prueba —dijo quitado de la pena Percy. Jason sonrió y Atena maldijo la estupidez de los hijos de Poseidón.

 **Esteno le echó una mirada de pena a su hermana, algo que era difícil con esos colmillos de bronce gigantescos.**

— **¿Podemos?**

Apolo sonrió y Hermes soltó una carcajada. Poseidón y los demás dioses hicieron gestos divertidos.

— **¡No! — los ojos rojos de Euríale fulminaron a Percy—. No me importa lo que recuerdes, hijo del dios del mar. Puedo oler la sangre de Medusa en ti. Está difusa, sí,**  
 **de hace varios años atrás, pero fuiste el último en luchar contra ella. Aún no ha vuelto del Tártaro. ¡Es culpa tuya**!

—¿Qué edad tenías ahí? —preguntó el dios del mar, mirando a Percy que no lucía muy grande. Si ahora no parecía mayor, ¿acaso era un niño cuando mató a Medusa? ¿Tan mal padre era?

—¿Dieciseis*? —la respuesta salió más como una pregunta. Poseidón no lo notó, perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **Percy no pillaba eso. Todo ese concepto de 'los monstruos muriendo y volviendo del**  
 **Tártaro' le daba dolores de cabeza. Por supuesto también lo hacía lo de que los**  
 **bolígrafos se volvieran espadas, monstruos sue se podían disfrazar con algo llamado la Niebla, o que Percy fuera el hijo de un antiquísimo dios Barbapercebe de hacía**  
 **cinco mil años.**

Hades y Zeus rieron. Varios otros sonrieron divertidos.

—¿Barbapercebe? —preguntó con voz sufrida el dios del mar, despejandose. Percy sonrió en disculpa con Jason riéndose a su lado.

Atenea mostró una sonrisa burlona que el dios ignoró.

 **Pero se lo creía. A pesar de que tenía la memoria borrada, sabía que era un semidiós igual que sabía que su nombre era Percy Jackson. De su primera conversación con Lupa, la loba, había aceptado que ese mundo extraño de dioses y monstruos era real. Algo que realmente le fastidiaba.**

—Pues no eres él único. —dijo hastiado Jason. Los dioses se miraron ofendidos.

—¿Te fastidia? —saltó Apolo con un puchero—. Pero si somos geniales, tenemos estilo. No, espera, yo lo tengo. Ellos fastidian, yo no.

Dió una sonrisa ganadora, a lo que Percy rodó los ojos, su labio curvandose en diversión.

El dios no era tan molesto ahora que no estaba obsesionado con los Haikus. De hecho, podía pasar como alguna persona normal en ese instante. Claro que la ropa estaba pasada de moda —bueno, de hecho no, ya que esa era la moda en los años cuarenta, pero para el era una antiguedad... como sea— pero no parecía tan distinto a algún universitario dispuesto a hacer alguna obra de teatro.

— **¿Y si lo llamamos empate? —dijo—. No puedo mataros. No podéis matarme. Si sois las hermanas de Medusa, ella podía transformar a la gente en piedra, ¿no debería de estar petrificado ahora mismo?**

—Idiota —dijeron sin molestarse en bajar la voz Atenea y Artemisa. Percy frunció el ceño.

— **¡Héroes! —dijo Euríale, disgustadas—. ¡Son como Madre, siempre diciendo lo mismo! ¿Por qué no podéis petrificar a la gente? Vuestra hermana puede petrificar** **personas. ¡Siento decepcionarte, chico! Esa era la maldición de Medusa. Era la más espantosa de la familia. ¡Se llevó toda la suerte!**

 **Esteno parecía dolida.**

— **Madre dijo que yo era la más espantosa**.

—¿Se pelean por ser la más espantosa? —parpadeó incrédula Afrodita.

—Eso parece. —dijo con el mismo tono Deméter.

— **¡Silencio! —le espetó Euríale—. Y en cuanto a ti, Percy Jackson, es cierto que** **tienes la marca de Aquiles. Eso te hace un poco más duro de matar. Pero no te** **preocupes, encontraremos la manera.**

— **¿La marca de quién?**

— **Aquiles—dijo Esteno, contenta—. ¡Oh, era tan apuesto! Sumergido en el río Estigio** **de niño, ya sabes, así que era invulnerable a excepción de un pequeño punto en el** **talón. Eso es lo que te ha pasado a ti, cariño. Alguien te ha sumergido en el Estigio y te ha convertido la piel en acero, pero no te preocupes. Los héroes como tú siempre tenéis un punto débil. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo y entonces podremos matarte. ¿No será enternecedor ¡Coge un Cheese n' Wiener!**

—Estaba obsesionada con los Cheese n' Wiener. —comentó de manera casual Apolo. Artemisa lo miró.

—¿Eso es lo más interesante que tienes? —espetó—. ¿Acaban de decirle sobre la marca de Aquiles y a ti te parece interesante eso?

—Claro que no, hermanita, yo solo- ¡Hey! —el dios del sol se agachó cuando una flecha silbante se clavo a centímetros de él.

Zeus suspiró. Creyó que el chico estaba mintiendo sobre eso, ya que, ¿desde cuando un hijo de Hades era amigo de uno de Poseidón? Pero al parecer era cierto. Eso sólo lo hacía más peligroso.

 **Percy intentó pensar. No recordaba sumergirse en el Estigio. Entonces recordó que no recordaba demasiado sobre él mismo.**

El rubio le dió un coscorron al griego, que soltó un leve quejido. A veces se preguntaba cómo Percy podía ser tan... Percy.

 **No sentía que su piel estuviera hecha de acero, pero eso explicaba porque había sobrevivido tanto a las gorgonas.**  
 **¿Si se tiraba de la montaña… sobreviviría? No quiso arriesgarse, no sin nada que ralentizara la caída, un trineo o… Miró la gran bandeja de plata de Esteno con sus** **muestras gratuitas. Mmm…**

—¿Te lo estás pensando? —preguntó confuso Hermes. Percy levantó la mirada extrañado.

—Nunca comería de lo que un monstruo me diera —se removió en su cojín—. Al menos no uno malvado.

Artemisa alzó las cejas, ¿qué monstruo no era hostil?

Percy sólo sonrió. Tyson y la Señorita O'Leary eran un buen ejemplo. Y claro, Ella.

— **¿Te lo estás pensando? — preguntó Esteno—.**

—Te repites, amigo. —señaló Apolo. Hermes lo ignoró.

 **Buena elección, cielo. He añadido**  
 **un poco de sangre de gorgona a estos, así que tu muerte será rápida e indolora.**

 **La garganta de Percy se cerró de golpe.**

— **¿Le has añadido tu propia sangre a los Cheese N' Wieners?**

—Iugh. —se estremeció Afrodita.

—Recontra Iugh. —asintió de acuerdo Percy. Afrodita lo miró curiosa.

Hacía tiempo que Afrodita no se encontraba con un semidiós tan peculiar y mentiría si dijera que no estaba interesada. Pero sería mil veces más divertido emparejarlo con alguien más. Aunque debía descubrir si ya tenía novia.

Sus sentidos le decían que sí y eso solo aumentaba la diversión. Ahora, si pudiera encontrar a alguien...

— **¡Estúpida! —gritó Euríale—. ¡No se supone que debes contarle eso! ¡No se comerá las salchichitas si le dices que están envenenadas!**

 **Esteno parecía sorprendida.**

—Y está sorprendida —resopló con disgusto Atenea. Hasta ahora, la lectura había mostrado una serie de intercambios bastante estúpidos a su parecer—. Me asombra que incluso alguien como tu no la haya derrotado antes.

Percy rechinó los dientes. ¡Claro que las había matado! ¿Acaso olvidó que se regeneraban? El semidiós no recordaba que Atenea fuera tan molesta.

Jason miró la cara de Percy; mantenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos estaban tormentosos, viéndose molesto. A él también le desesperaban los comentarios al azar, y esperaba que su orgullo romano no saliera en cuanto el odio de Atenea cambiara de rumbo. Aunque siendo sincero, la experiencia le recordaba a cuando recién conoció a Annabeth, suponía que era simplemente una _cualidad_ de los hijos de la sabiduría.

— **¿Qué dices? Pero si le he dicho que es rápido e indoloro.**

—Y eso es siempre un gran motivador. —asintió solemne Hermes.

— **¡No importa! —las uñas de Euríale crecieron hasta convertirse en garras—. Le** **mataremos a las malas, deberemos despedazarle hasta encontrar el punto débil. ¡Una vez hayamos matado a Percy Jackson seremos más famosas que la propia Medusa!**

—Pareces popular entre los monstruos. —dijo con sorpresa Hera. Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Si... Realmente no sé porqué. —dijo. Jason lo miró incrédulo.

—Mas famosas que la propia Medusa... —Artemisa murmuró. Se fijó en el chico, que no parecía muy extraordinario. ¿Qué había hecho como para ser respetado incluso entre mounstros? Definitivamente era más de lo que parecía.

 **¡Nuestra patrona nos recompensará muy bien!**

—¿Patrona? —inquirió Zeus alarmado.

—Eh... Definitivamente se mencionará en el libro. —dijo Jason, tratando de ignorar todos los recuerdos de cierta diosa cara de tierra.

 **Percy alzó su espada. Tendría que cronometrar sus movimientos, unos pocos segundos de confusión, agarrar la bandeja con su mano izquierda… Sigue hablando, pensó.**

—¿Un plan? —preguntó Hera.

—Algo así. —respondió con una mueca Percy. Jason comenzó a reír.

—¿Otro se tus asombrosos planes?

—Nooo...

— **Antes de que me hagáis trizas— dijo—, ¿quién es vuestra patrona?**

Artemisa entrecerró los ojos. Muchas cosas parecían unirse entre sí, algo andaba realmemte mal.

—Si, ¿quien es la patrona? —espetó Zeus.

 **Euríale le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.**

— **¡La diosa Gea, por supuesto!**

Se hizo un silencio. Apolo miraba el libro entre sus manos con los ojos abiertos.

Jason miró la cara de los dioses. Algunos como Ares y Hades no parecían interesados, Apolo, Afrodita, Hermes, Deméter, Artemisa y Poseidón se veían preocupados, Atenea y Zeus lucían cautelosos. Hera no parecía demostrar emoción alguna y Dionisio seguía ignorando a todos.

—¿Gea? —susurró Apolo. Los demás dioses parecieron salir de su ensoñación y comenzaron a gritar.

Jason se echó para atrás con los ojos abiertos. De la nada, las divinidades se encontraban gritando y peleando por todo el salón, paseándose alrededor. Aunque no parecía nada fuera de lo común para ellos. Hera le gritaba a Zeus, que a su vez se miraba con odio con sus hermanos. Afrodita, Artemisa y Atenea habían comenzado una pelea a gritos entre ellas y Ares y Hefesto parecían a punto de golpearse. Apolo refunfuñaba a Hermes, que silbaba algo entre dientes. Deméter lanzaba dagas por los ojos a Hades y Dionisio... Dionisio no hacía nada.

Percy miró aburrido. Esperaba que algo así pasara en cuanto lo de Gea fuera revelado, los dioses eran conocidos por sus peleas épicas y había estado presente en más de una. No sé alarmó cuando las armas comenzaron a aparecer.

Con una sacudida, Jason se paró y arrastró a un calmado Percy, sintiendo el cielo y las nubes sacudirse en cólera. Suponía que era obra de su padre.

—¿Qué hacemos? —gritó sobre el ruido a Percy, que parpadeó en su dirección.

—No sé —cuando de las manos de Jason saltaron chispas, Percy alzó los brazos—. ¡Supongo que llamar la atención! ¡Distraerlos!

Jason arrugó el entrecejo, ¿cómo distraerlos de pelearse? ¿cómo hacer qué pararan? Se comenzó a alarmar cuando sintió el cielo contraerse listo para una tormenta eléctrica.

Saltó cuando ante sus ojos, una pared de agua se movió. Miró a Percy, que le sonreía engreído.

—¿Olvidas quienes somos? —se rió—. Vamos Chispitas, es hora de divertirnos.

Mirando atrás, Jason debió de darse cuenta que empapar y electrificar a unos dioses furibundos no era una buena idea. En especial cuando dichos dioses (Vease Ares y Dionisio) parecían más que dispuestos a matarlo.

—¿Continuamos? —preguntó Percy con una sonrisa irónica a Apolo, que se miraba bastante sorprendido con la ropa empapada.

—Creo que no debemos distraernos, querido. —le dijo Hera a un Zeus (literalmente) humeante, riendose un poco. Si el niño tenía las agallas para enfrentarse a su marido, era bastante interesante.

Ambos de limpiaron en un chasquido de dedos. Los demás dioses se veían bastante molestos.

—¿A que se refieren con Gea? —preguntó un culpable Poseidón. Se arrepentía de perder los estribos.

—Por ahora no diremos más, será tedioso, así que el libro lo explicará todo. —dijo Jason.

—Y ahí —señaló Percy el libro—, no sé mucho más que ustedes. Así que...

—Entendido —salió Apolo de su confusión—. Ahora...

 **¡La que nos ha traído del olvido! No vivirás lo suficiente como para conocerla, pero tus amigos se enfrentarán a su ira. Ahora** **mismo, sus ejércitos van hacia el sur. Durante el Festival de la Fortuna despertará y los semidioses serán reducidos como... como…**

Jason se alegraba de que Percy hubiera sido su intercambio. No solo había salvado el campamento, sino que también había conseguido el águila de la legión y restaurado el honor de la Quinta cohorte (Con la ayuda de Hazel y Frank, claro). No estaba seguro de que _él mismo_ hubiera logrado eso.

Abrazó al adolescente; Percy realmente era una gran persona.

Por su parte, Percy miró extrañado a Jason. Era raro que él rubio lo abrazara, ya que normalmente era él quien iniciaba cualquier contacto físico. Oh bueno, no importaba, se sentía bien ser abrazado.

— **¡Nuestros bajos precios en el Mercadillo! —sugirió Esten** o

—Esto es malo. —murmuró Deméter, con los demás dioses asintiendo.

— **¡Bah! —Euríale se giró hacia su hermana. Percy vio la oportunidad perfecta. Agarró la bandeja de Esteno, tiró los Cheese n' Wieners envenenados, y lanzó Contracorriente a través de la cintura de Euríale, partiéndola por la mitad.**

—Buen movimiento —le susurró Jason a Percy. Este sonrió.

 **Alzó la bandeja y Esteno se encontró a sí misma cara a cara con su reflejo grasiento.**

— **¡Medusa! —exclamó.**

 **Su hermana Euríale se había reducido a polvo, pero ya comenzaba a reconvertirse,** **como un hombre de nieve derritiéndose al revés.**

—Esto es _muy_ malo. —dijo Artemisa.

Hades frunció el ceño. Eso era labor de Thanatos, ¿dónde estaba?

— **¡Esteno, estúpida! —balbuceó mientras su otra mitad de la cara aparecía en el**  
 **montón de polvo—. ¡Es tu reflejo! ¡Atrápale!**

 **Percy estrelló la bandeja metálica contra la cabeza de Esteno y ésta perdió el**  
 **conocimiento. Se puso la bandeja en el trasero, rezó en silencio al dios romano que estuviera viendo sus movimientos y saltó al vacío.**

Cerrando el libro con un dedo en la página, Apolo suspiró, su mente volando entre todos los problemas que al parecer habrían en el futuro—: Capítulo uno terminado.

Los dioses se miraron, luego miraron a Percy y Jason. El pelinegro no parecía en lo minimo preocupado, contrario a su amigo rubio que se retorcía nervioso en su asiento.

Varios abrieron la boca para hablar, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un destello de luz blanca apareció de nuevo.

 ***** _ **No recuerdo que edad tiene Percy, pero le pondré entre 17 y 18. Jason tiene 17.**_

 **Losientolosientolosientolosiento**

 **Sé que es tarde para una actualización y si sigo así nunca terminaré con mi propósito de terminar tres libros. Espero y perdonen mi tardanza ;-;** **Mis** **actualizaciones dependerán de cuando tenga ganas de escribir —soy horrible, lo sé— y hasta ahora no creo que sea cada mil años, pero nunca se sabe, con eso de que me estoy viendo Supernatural...**

 **Como sea, ya se vió cómo va ir el libro (lamento que este capítulo sea un tanto aburrido... Tarde me di cuenta de cómo afecta la falta de personajes) y se vió la interacción entre personajes. Aunque nunca hay nada interesante en el primer capítulo (a menos que seas Magnus Chase) así que supongo que se me perdona. Cuesta un poco mantener a todos comentando, aveces me olvido de algunos personajes.**

 **Por si no lo han notado, mi padre (según internet) es Apolo. Disculpen cualquier favoritismo, enserio xD.**

 **Como sea, los amo y realmente agradezco los reviews, fav y follows. Me dan ánimos de escribir, así que aunque no sea obligatorio, ¿pueden ser unas hermosas personas y dejar su comentario? *Pone a un Percy con ojos de foca bebé al frente*** **no cuesta mucho y me hace inmensamente feliz.**

 **Por cierto, ¿quienes creen que son los que van a llegar? (Son varios :3)**

 **Debo decir, no tengo beta (ni tendré) por lo que esto puede tener varios errores. Lo revisaría mejor pero... Creo que estaría mejor publicar el capítulo de una buena vez.**

 **Eso es todo, saludos, Pads.**

 **PD. No me spoileen nada de la serie, ¿sí? xD No sean malos ;-;**

 **PD2. Mientras revisaba, me di cuenta de que mi corrector ponía** _ **aveces**_ **en vez de** _ **a veces.**_ **Lo siento si lo llegan a ver :'v**

 **PD3. Si alguien pregunta sobre Grover... Bueno, él es el señor de lo salvaje, está un tanto ocupado. Obviamente aún es amigo de Percy, pero con más responsabilidades. Eso le da a nuestro querido hijo de Poseidón más oportunidades de comunicación con otras personas y por tanto, su amistad con Jason. No lo odio ni nada, simplemente Jercy es mi BROTP**


	3. Percy II

**N/A al final.**

 **Todo lo que está en negrita (excluyendo la n/a... Duh) es de Rick Riordan.**

 **Esto es un capítulo muuuuuy largo.**

 _Varios abrieron la boca para hablar, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un destello de luz blanca apareció de nuevo._

A un lado de Jason, Percy se tensó en alerta. Ambos miraron como la intensa luz que los hizo entrecerrar los ojos poco a poco se desvanecía para dejar a tres personas algo conocidas.

Jason no tenía idea de quién era el muchacho rubio, pero suponía por al forma en que Percy dejó escapar un jadeo sorprendido, que él sí.

—Q-que, ¿donde estamos? —preguntó con una voz pequeña Annabeth, y Jason pensó que no podía sorprenderse más.

Frente a ellos estaban Annabeth y Thalia, junto a otro muchacho. Los tres se veían cansados y algunos rasguños se dejaban ver. Lo más sorprendente; ambas eran _niñas._ Jason nunca creyó poder ver a su hermana más joven aún.

—Yo- —Thalia recorrió con la mirada el lugar, empalideciendo en cuanto vió a los dioses, que observaban silenciosos el intercambio—. Annabeth, inclinate.

Annabeth parecía a punto de protestar, pero rápidamente se fijó en donde estaba. Con un suspiro tembloroso, la semidiosa hizo una respetuosa inclinación.

Solo quedaba el chico más alto, que con obvia resistencia, dió un arco a los dioses.

—Presentense y digan su descendencia divina. —dijo finalmente Zeus, mirando críticamente al único varón del grupo. No había perdido la vacilación al inclinarse.

—Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea. —habló la niña, mirando a todos lados con curiosidad y temor.

—Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes. —murmuró con rencor el rubio de ojos azules. Jason abrió los ojos con comprensión.

—Thalia Grace, hija de... —con un titubeo en la voz, continuó—, hija de Zeus.

Cuando vio que los dioses no parecían en lo minimo afectados, suspiró aliviada. Luke se adelantó.

—¿Puedo preguntar para que nos han traído aquí? —preguntó, dirigiendo su vista al suelo. Ellos lo habían traído, ¿para qué? Nunca habían mostrado el más mínimo interés antes.

 _No importa_ pensó mientras apretaba los dientes. Desde donde estaba, podía ver qué su padre no parecía especialmente feliz de ver a su hijo, permaneciendo con una expresión en blanco. Al menos así lo veía él.

—Apolo. —llamó Zeus. El dios del sol, que se había mantenido en una discusión a susurros con Hermes, saltó con una sonrisa brillante en su cara.

Con paso ágil, se puso frente a los nuevos semidiosa tensos. Les sonrió tratando de parecer poco intimidante, cosa que sólo le consiguió miradas sospechosas.

—Aquí —alzó un dedo y se lo puso en la gente a Annabeth. Luke parecía dispuesto a darle una patada—. Les explicará todo.

Soltó a la niña ahora aturdida y rápidamente posó ambos índices en la frente de sus compañeros, que parpadearon confusos. Les había dado la información necesaria.

—¿Estamos en el pasado? —dijo incrédula Thalia.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —preguntó con brusquedad Luke. Apolo señaló en donde Percy y Jason se habían mantenido callados, con tres cojines nuevo a sus lados.

Percy... Percy sentía que su cabeza podía estallar. No solo estaba frente a una joven Annabeth (¡Su novia! Ahora mismo de sentía como —¿cuál era la palabra?— un pedófilo. Debía recordar que ella no era _realmente_ su novia) Si no que también Luke, el mismo Luke que trató tantas veces de matarlo y murió frente a él, le devolvía la mirada con ojos feroces. Y claro, Thalia. Cara de Pino se miraba tan letal y hermosa (en un sentido totalmente fraternal, claro) como siempre. Aunque ni bajo tortura admitiría eso.

Jason solo podía mantener un brazo alrededor de su amigo en shock, pensando en la mejor manera de salir de esto. Thalia, ¿qué le diría a Thalia?

—Mmm. —Afrodita juntó sus manos debajo de su barbilla. Las reacciones de los chicos eran por más interesantes.

Luke jaló a sus compañeras y se detuvo frente a los mestizos mayores, componiendo una sonrisa timida y adelantándose con nerviosismo—: Luke Castellan, ¿quienes son ustedes?

Jason abrió la boca para contestar, pero Percy alzó una ceja impresionado. Luke era un increíble actor, pero él lo había conocido y era todo menos tímido.

—Percy Jackson —dijo, una sonrisa fácil deslizándose en su cara mientras se levantaba. Jason lo miró desconcertado—. Hijo de Poseidón, un gusto.

La boca de Thalia se abrió sorprendida, Annabeth frunció el ceño y Luke dió un paso atrás.

Percy le apretó el hombro a Jason, y él lo tomó como una oportunidad. Con una última mirada confundida, se paró.

Mirando a los ojos a Thalia, Jason habló—: Jason Grace... —un jadeo—, hijo de Júpiter. Creo que ya sabes quien soy, Thals.

Thalia abrió y cerró la boca, miles de emociones recorriendola. Su hermano, su hermanito, ¿estaba vivo? ¿Cómo? ¿ _Ella_ le había mentido? Consideró que fuera una mera casualidad, que este chico fuera algún Jason Grace cualquiera, pero la mirada a sabiendas que él rubio le daba era suficiente. Parpadeando de emoción, se fijó en su labio; una línea blanca fue su confirmación. De inmediato, se abalanzó y abrazó al rubio extrañamente mayor que ella.

—Uf. —Jason sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su hermana. La extrañaba mucho.

Por su parte, Percy observó a un furibundo Luke y a una confundida Annabeth. Les sonrió, cosa que hizo a Luke entrecerrar los ojos—: Por si no lo sabían... Son hermanos. —aclaró. Nunca había pensado poder ver a un Luke celoso por Thalia, de todas las personas.

Zeus interrumpió todo con una tos ruidosa, alejándose un poco de una Hera bastante enojada. Los demás dioses rodaron los ojos.

—Es muy lindo y todo sus rencuentro, pero es necesario continuar con la lectura. —miró fijamente a Apolo, que abrió con rapidez el libro. Afrodita soltó una risita.

Los mestizos se sentaron, dejando a Thalia y Jason juntos. Percy resopló molesto, mirando el espacio ahora vacío de Jason.

—Bien —Apolo se aclaró la garganta—. **Percy II.**

—¿Tu cuentas la historia? ¿O la historia es sobre ti? —interrumpió de inmediato Annabeth, dirigiéndose a Percy. Apolo le frunció el ceño por interrumpirlo.

—Ambas. —dijo con una risa Percy. Le alegraba ver a Annabeth, pero no era la que él conocía. Y estaba bastante seguro de que en ese mismo instante, no era su persona favorita. Hijo de Poseidón y todo.

 **LO MALO DE CAER EN PICADO COLINA ABAJO unas cincuenta millas por hora en una bandeja de aperitivos, es que si te das cuenta de que era mala idea a mitad de camino, es demasiado tarde.**

Jason comenzó a reír alegremente, demasiado para el gusto de Percy, que gruñó molesto.

—Creo que es obvio que es una mala idea. —señaló Luke con obviedad.

—No para Percy. —dijo alegremente Jason. Thalia pudo escuchar la familiaridad en su voz.

 **Percy esquivó a duras penas un árbol, rebotó contra una roca y dio vueltas mientras aterrizaba en la autopista. La bandeja de aperitivos no tenía dirección asistida.**

Percy le dió un golpe en el hombro a un Jason _demasiado_ risueño. Aunque de inmediato sacó la mano, sintiéndose un poco enojado.

—¡Jason! —gritó molesto. El rubio parpadeó y se fijó en su cara, parpadeando sorprendido—. Me electrocutaste, ¿enserio?

—Yo no...

Percy se fijó en la mirada de Thalia y entrecerró los ojos. Nadie aparte de Jason y _su_ Thalia tenían derecho a electrocutarlo.

—Descuida —dijo, cambiando su vista al de ojos azules—. Ya no importa.

Jason miró desconcertado como Percy se separó de él para ponerse a escuchar a Apolo. ¿Qué había sucedido?

 **Escuchó gritar a las hermanas gorgonas y alcanzó a ver las serpientes de coral del pelo de Euríale por encima de la colina, pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por ello.**

—Las Gorgonas. —dijo con sorpresa Annabeth.

Percy se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia. Estaba más concentrado en recordar cómo había hecho las pases con Thalia.

 **El techo de los apartamentos que se alzaban debajo de él como la proa de un barco de guerra.**

—Barco de guerra. —sonrió con cariño Jason. Percy murmuró algo con una sonrisa suave.

 **Colisión frontal en diez, nueve, ocho…**

—Siete, seis, cinco... —canturreó Hermes sonriendo. Luke lo miró incrédulo.

 **Se las arregló para girar hacia los lados con tal de evitar que se le rompieran las piernas con el impacto. La bandeja se deslizó por encima del techo y salió volando por el aire. La bandeja se fue por un lado y Percy por el otro.**

—Ouch. —murmuró con simpatía Apolo a Percy, mirando al semidios meditativo.

Semidios que sólo podía pensar en que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había comenzado el odio automático de Thalia. Quizá no fue tan buena idea presentarse como hijo de Poseidón.

 **En su caída hacia la carretera, un horrible escenario se le cruzó por la mente: su cuerpo estrellándose contra el parabrisas de algún coche utilitario, algún conductor molesto ntentando sacarlo del parabrisas. "¡Estúpido, chico de dieciséis años que cae** **del cielo! ¡Llego tarde!"**

Algunos dioses dieron risas leves. Jason observó molesto a Percy.

—Deberias estar más preocupado por tí. —dijo. Frunció el ceño cuando él no contestó.

—Hilarante. —comentó con una sonrisa Luke.

 **Milagrosamente, una ráfaga de viento le llevó hacia un lado, lo suficiente para evitar la autopista y estrellarse contra un matorral. No era un aterrizaje suave, pero era mejor que el asfalto.**

Annabeth se pasó una mano por la cara, ¿cómo había sobrevivido?

 **Percy gruñó. Quería tumbarse allí y dejar que pasara el tiempo, pero tenía que moverse.**

—Será lo mejor si quieres salvar el campamento. —le animó Artemisa. Por alguna razón, le incomodaba ver al muchacho así. Parecía molestarse cada vez más y más por algo.

 **Se incorporó, sus manos estaban llenas de arañazos, pero no tenía ningún hueso roto. Seguía llevando su mochila. En algún lugar del descenso había perdido la espada, pero Percy sabía que aparecería tarde o temprano en su bolsillo en forma de bolígrafo. Era parte de su magia.**

—¿Tienes magia? —inquirió Annabeth mirando a Percy. Creía que solo los hijos de Hécate podían hacer eso.

—No. Los objetos encantados no necesitan que su portador posea la habilidad, funcionarán de igual manera. —contestó en un extraño tono sabiondo. Jason resopló.

—Igual no necesitas magia para controlar la niebla.

—Igual no te pregunté nada. —espetó Percy de la nada, dejando a Jason y los demás dioses confundidos. Hasta ahora, Percy no había profesado más que cariño al hijo de Júpiter.

Jason se sintió herido. Miró como Percy se acomodaba en su lugar, sus dedos haciendo patrones extraños y su frente fruncida en concentración. Bueno, si él quería ser así, no era su problema.

 **Miró hacia la colina. Era difícil no distinguir a las gorgonas, con su colorido pelo reptiloide y sus delantales verde brillante del mercadillo. Estaban deslizándose por la colina, yendo poco a poco pero con más control que Percy. Aquellos pies de gallina debían de servir para escalar. Percy calculó que en cinco minutos le alcanzarían.**

—No es mucho. —Hera observó de manera analítica a ambos hombres. Era tan obvio el problema, sinceramente, chicos.

—Reptiloide no es una palabra. —dijo Atenea, absteniéndose de darle un diccionario.

 **A su lado, un alta alambrada separaba la autopista de un barrido con calles amplias, casas acogedoras y altísimos eucaliptos. La verja estaba allí puesta para evitar que la gente cruzara la autopista e hiciera estupideces, como deslizarse en una bandeja de metal por entre los camiones.**

—No creo que sea para eso. —comentó divertida Annabeth a Percy. Este asintió distraído.

Si Jason prefería estar con su hermana que con él, ¿qué podía hacer? No era nadie para mandarle o exigirle actuar de distinta forma. Después de todo, era su hermana, alguien con quien realmente estaba emparentado. Era estúpido ponerse a la defensiva, ¿verdad? Thalia siempre estaría primero.

Cerró los ojos. Deseaba que alguien más estuviera aquí con él, odiaba ésta lectura. Todos sus pensamientos... Se sentía débil.

 **pero la alambrada tenía agujeros enormes por los que Percy pudo acceder fácilmente al vecindario. Quizá podría encontrar un coche y dirigirse hacia el oeste, hacia el océano. No le gustaba robar coches, pero durante las pasadas semanas, en situaciones de vida o muerte, había 'tomado prestado' unos cuantos, incluyendo un coche de policía. Quería devolverlos, pero no le duraban demasiado.**

Luke dió un silbido impresionado, observando a Percy con las cejas alzadas.

—¿De policía? —sonrió—. Apuesto a que nunca trataste con un camión entero.

Percy negó con la cabeza. Claro que no, aunque sería divertido. Su moral luchaba contra la idea pero mentiría al decir que el pensamiento no era atractibo.

—¿Tú ya? —desafió. Luke sonrió engreido.

—Por supuesto. —respondió pavoneandose. Eso le provocó una pequeña risa.

Jason frunció el ceño, ¿por qué Percy no estaba enojado con _él_? Percy toleraba más a un traidor que a Jason, quien se supone es su amigo.

—Estos niños de ahora. —dijo dramático Apolo.

Hermes sonrió—: Solo pensando en robar coches.

 **Miró hacia el este. Como supuso un centenar de colinas se extendían por el horizonte. En la falda de una colina había dos entradas a dos túneles distintos, uno para cada dirección de tráfico, observándole como las cuencas vacías de una gigantesca calavera.**

—Encantador. —dijo sarcástica Deméter. Percy compuso un puchero.

 **Dónde debería haber estado la nariz, una pared de cemento sobresalía del**  
 **lado de la colina, con una puerta metálica, como la entrada a un búnker.**

 **Debía de ser un túnel de mantenimiento. Eso era lo que los mortales podrían pensar, si eran capaces de ver la puerta. Pero eso es porque no podían ver a través de la Niebla.**

 **Percy sabía que la puerta era más de lo que aparentaba.**

Jason de verdad quería saber qué había hecho mal, porqué era obvio que Percy sólo estaba enojado con él. ¿Pero por qué? Los nervios lo estaban matando y no creía poder leer la parte de Reyna (porque obviamente Reyna tenía que estar) sin Percy a su lado.

 **Dos chicos vestidos con armadura flanqueaban la entrada. Vestían una extraña mezcla de cascos romanos emplumados, corazas, vainas, tejanos, camisetas púrpuras y deportivas blancas. El guardia de la izquierda parecía una chica, a pesar de que era difícil de decir a través de la armadura. El de la derecha era un chico bajo y fornido con un carcaj y un arco a su espalda. Ambos chicos sujetaban dos varas de madera con puntas metálicas, como si de unos arpones pasados de moda se tratara.**

Percy sonrió nostálgico. Definitivamente necesitaba la presencia confortante de Hazel y las palabras torpes de Frank.

 **El radar interno de Percy sonaba como loco. Después de tantos días horribles, había** **alcanzado su meta. Sus instintos le decían que si podía llegar al interior de la puerta, encontraría la seguridad por primera vez desde que los lobos le habían mandado** **hacia el sud.**

—Estás apunto de superar la primera prueba. —dijo aliviado Poseidón. Su hijo estaba apunto de llegar al campamento, apunto de estar a salvó.

Aunque si lo que decían las Gorgonas era cierto, el campamento dejaría de ser seguro. Al menos esperaba que su hijo descansara un poco, debía estar muerto sobre sus pies.

 **Entonces… ¿por qué estaba tan aterrorizado?**

—Realmente es un griego. —dijo Artemisa. Se preguntan como el muchacho había sobrevivido.

Percy era asombroso. Eso era lo único que Jason podía pensar. Él a duras penas se había ganado algo de confianza con los griego en los meses que había estado ahí, y Percy en una semana ya lo habían coronado como líder a pesar de conocer su descendencia. ¿Cómo había logrado eso? Si era puro carisma o alguna extraña tracción mágica, no lo sabría jamás.

 _A pesar de ser tan peligroso_ pensó también, observando como la mano de Percy pasaba a través de un chorro de agua flotante convocada de algún sitio.

 **A lo lejos, las gorgonas habían aterrizado por el techo de los apartamentos. A tres** **minutos de distancia, quizás menos.**  
 **Parte de él quería correr hacia la puerta en la colina. Tendría que cruzar la mitad de la** **autopista, pero sería un breve sprint. Podría llegar allí antes de que las gorgonas le alcanzaran.**

—Supongo que no me visitarás pronto, sobrino. —dijo Hades con una pequeña sonrisa soncarrona. Percy asintió tímido.

—Supongo.

Thalia hizo una mueca, a su lado, Luke y Annabeth también. Así que él era Hades.

 **Parte de él quería ir hacia el oeste, hacia el océano. Allí es dónde estaría más seguro.**  
 **Allí era donde su poder era mayor. Aquellos guardas romanos en la puerta le hacían sentir nervioso. Algo dentro de él le decía: No es mi territorio, esto es peligroso.**

—Muy peligroso. —susurró Poseidón. Rezaba (cosa extraña en un dios) para que su hijo siguiera sus instintos y siguiera el mar, donde estaría protegido.

Aunque suponía por la mirada determinada en los ojos verdes idénticos a los suyos, que eso no pasaría.

— **Por supuesto que tienes razón— dijo una voz a su lado.**

Percy se estremeció y Jason lo miró preocupado. Deseaba que Percy se mantuviera bien, aun cuando éste no le hiciera caso.

Algunos dioses también observaron preocupados al mestizo. Se veía una buena persona.

 **Percy saltó. Primero creyó que Beano se las había arreglado para atraparle de nuevo,** **pero la anciana que se sentaba entre los matojos era más repulsiva que una gorgona.**

—¿Cómo una anciana puede ser más repulsiva? —preguntó casi con burla Thalia. Percy alzó una ceja y Jason se removió incómodo en su lugar.

Ahora mismo, ambos le recordaban a sus antiguas rencillas, cuando a Jason no le agradaba Percy. Jason tenía un buen autocontrol pero Thalia... Thalia era impulsiva y Percy aún más, una _muy_ mala combinación.

—No es como si te hubieras enfrentado a las Gorgonas para comparar. —dijo Percy en tono condescendiente. Thalia le mandó una mirada asesina que Percy regresó.

Jason se había preguntado si la amistad de Thalia y Percy había sido instantánea. Claramente no.

 **Parecía una vieja hippie que había sido tirada de la carretera haría unos cuarenta**  
 **años desde dónde había estado recolectando basura y polvo desde entonces. Vestía un vestido de tela desteñida, con un edredón hecho jirones y bolsas de plástico. Su escasa mata de pelo era de un color gris-marrón, como las raíces de una planta seca, anudada con una cinta con el símbolo de la paz. Su cara estaba cubierta de verrugas** **y lunares. Cuando sonreía, mostraba exactamente sólo tres dientes.**

—Eso es definitivamente asqueroso —confirmó Luke—, ¿pero cómo puede ser peor que una gorgona? Ella no te matará.

—Obviamente no es sólo una anciana —le dijo Annabeth con tono de "eres un idiota". Luke la miró desconcertado, normalmente ese tono era utilizado para cualquiera menos él. Pero mirando la sonrisa feliz de la chica, no tuvo corazón para decirle algo.

— **No es un túnel de mantenimiento— le confió—. Es la entrada al campamento.**

Jason sonrió. El campamento era magnífico.

 **Un relámpago recorrió la espalda de Percy. Campamento. Sí, de ahí era de dónde** **venía. Un campamento. Quizá era su hogar.**

—¿Te hecharon por qué no te querían? —inquirió Thalia con burla. Percy la ignoró, absteniéndose de lanzar un enorme chorro de agua.

Claro que en el campamento lo querían, _¿verdad?_

Jason miró preocupado a Percy. Para cualquier otro, no parecía más que indiferente, pero claramente eso le había afectado. Todos sus amigos eran conscientes de los problemas de inseguridad que Percy poseía —los dioses supieran donde los había conseguido. Jason sólo tenía claro la mirada enojada en la cara de Annabeth y la fría furia que emanaba Nico cuando el tema era mencionado— y ahora mismo, Thalia no ayudaba.

 **Quizá Annabeth estaba cerca.**

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó confundida Annabeth. Percy tosió sonrojado bajo la atenta mirada de Luke y Thalia.

—Se podría decir que sí. —asintió nervioso. Se deslizó inconscientemente a Jason, que observaba ávido.

 **Pero algo iba mal.**

 **Las gorgonas estaban oteando el horizonte desde el techo de los apartamentos.**  
 **Entonces Esteno señaló con alegría hacia la dirección de Percy.**

—Nada de que preocuparse. —señaló Hermes. Percy se quejó.

 **La anciana hippie alzó las cejas:**

— **No hay tiempo, chico. Tienes que escoger.**

— **¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Percy, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Lo último que necesitaba era otra mortal inofensiva que resultara ser un** **monstruo.**

—Lamentablemente, creo que és peor que el mounstro promedio. —dijo Jason.

Percy suspiró, parecía que últimamente hacía mucho eso. Pero por supuesto que era peor que cualquier mounstro, Juno o Hera, lo que sea, habían sido más problemas que ayuda. Percy no tendía a guardar rencor, pero parte de él no podía evitar enojarse con la reina de los dioses; vários meses de su vida que habían sido robados no volverían.

— **Oh, puedes llamarme Junio— los ojos de la anciana relampaguearon como si hubiera hecho un chiste ingenioso—. En realidad, soy Junio, ¿no es cierto? Llamaron** **al mes así por mí.**

—Oh. —exclamó Hera, su forma parpadeando levemente a su homónimo romano. Zeus hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

—¿Qué podrías hacer allí? —preguntó Poseidón. No le gustaba escuchar cualquier contacto de su hijo con los dioses, ya que generalmente esto sólo generaba problemas.

Luke frunció el ceño. Tenía entendido que era bastante raro encontrarse con una divinidad —y gracias a el cielo por eso— así que, ¿por qué éste chico se encontraba con un dios al azar? Y no aprecia sorprendido por eso, por cierto.

—No tengo idea. —respondió Hera. Atenea parecía estar pensando en algo importante.

— **De acuerdo. Mire… debería irme. Dos gorgonas se acercan. No quiero que la hieran.**

—No soy precisamente un damisela en peligro, pero gracias. —dijo con satisfacción la diosa. Percy le dió una sonrisa incómoda, a lo que Zeus bufó.

Artemisa se sorprendió pensando en que eso había sido bastante amable. Después de todo, el chico aún estaba corriendo por su vida.

 **Junio acercó sus manos a la posición de su corazón.**

—Ojalá le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón. —murmuró con malicia Jason, aun sabiendo que no le haría daño a nadie diosa. La esquina de los labios de Percy se retorcieron.

— **¡Qué encantador! ¡Pero eso es parte de tu elección!**

—Elección. —dijeron a la vez Atenea y Annabeth. Ambas pensaron lo mismo: Algo estaba pasando ahí, ¿por qué sino una diosa como Hera se molestaba en dar elegir a un semidios?

Llegaron a la misma conclusión: obviamente, era una prueba.

— **Mi elección…—Percy miró nervioso hacia la colina. Las gorgonas se habían quitado**  
 **los delantales verdes. Unas alas salieron de sus espaldas… pequeñas alas de murciélago, que brillaban como el latón ¿Desde cuándo tenían esas cosas alas?**

—Desde siempre. —replicó Hermes divertido. Luke gruñó.

 **Quizá eran de decoración.**

—¿Decoración? —preguntó instintivamente Jason a Percy. El hijo de Poseidón frunció el ceño, abriendo la boca para contestar, pero Thalía interrumpió.

—Mira si eres tonto, ¿para qué otra cosa serviría? —interrogó la pelinegra. Jason consideró perderse algunos meses más para escapar de la mirada acusadora que Percy le mandaba.

 **Quizá eran demasiado pequeñas para sostener a una gorgona en el aire. Entonces ambas hermanas levantaron el vuelo desde los apartamentos y se dirigieron hacia él.**

 **Genial, simplemente genial.**

—Todo ese sarcasmo es simplemente hermoso. —Apolo comentó sonriente. Por alguna razón, veía algo familiar en la personalidad del muchacho.

— **Sí, una elección— dijo Junio, como si no hubiera prisa—. Puedes dejarme aquí a** **merced de las gorgonas e ir al océano. Te garantizo que llegarás con toda seguridad.** **Las gorgonas se alegrarán de atacarme a mí y dejarte ir. En el mar, ningún monstruo** **te molestará. Podrás comenzar una nueva vida, vivir hasta una edad anciana** **placentera y huir del gran dolor que te aguarda en tu futuro.**

—Escoge esa. —dijo de inmediato Hermes, siendo acompañado por un asentimiento entusiasta de Apolo.

—Yo también creo que es una buena idea. —Poseidón habló. Percy bajó la mirada a su pantalón.

Había pasado por muchas cosas y lo sabía, sabía que hubiera sido una mejor opción perderse en el mar, así hubiera evitado cosas como... _Tártaro._ El nombre aún le pesaba y era una muestra de lo mucho que le había afectado eso. ¿Debió haber escogido la otra opción?

Percy no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que de ser así, ninguno de sus amigos habría sobrevivido. Y estaba contento con ese resultado.

Miró a Jason; claro que no serviría de nada si se mantenía peleados con ellos. Bien, quizás estaba siendo algo infantil, pero realmente le molestaba que no le dijera nada a Thalia por sus comentarios ofensivos. Debía haber una manera de solucionar esto.

 **Percy estaba seguro de que no le gustaría la segunda opción.**

—Nunca es buena la segunda opción. —se lamentó Luke. Annabeth rodó los ojos.

— **¿O?**

— **O podrías hacerle un pequeño favor a una anciana—dijo—. Carga conmigo hasta el campamento.**

 _Sí, definitivamente debía haber una manera de solucionar esto,_ pensó Percy. Sólo estaba el asunto de que quizás ahora Jason estuviera enojado por su indiferencia.

Las relaciones de verdad que nunca habían sido su fuerte.

— **¿Cargar con usted? —Percy esperó que estuviera bromeando. Entonces Junio se** **levantó las faldas y mostró sus morados pies hinchados.**

— **No puedo llegar allí por mí misma—dijo—. Carga conmigo, a través de la autopista,** **a través del túnel, a través del río.**

 **Percy no sabía a qué río se refería, pero no sonaba fácil. Junio no parecía demasiado ligera.**

 **Las gorgonas estaban a pocos metros de ellos. Seguro que se estaban relamiendo en aquél momento, como si supieran que la caza ya había terminado.**

—Me encanta ese optimismo. —comentó con ironía Apolo. Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Debe estar tan cansado. —arrulló Afrodita para consternación del semidios. Observó con algo parecido al miedo a la diosa, rogando a todo ser que lo escuchara que _por los dioses_ no se metiera en su vida amorosa.

 **Percy miró la anciana.**

— **Y tengo que cargar contigo a este campamento, ¿por…?**

—Siempre es bueno preguntar. —dijo sabiamente Luke. Percy sonrió un poco.

— **¡Porqué sería todo un acto de bondad! —dijo—. Y porque si no lo haces, los dioses morirán, el mundo tal como lo conocemos perecerá y todo aquél de tu vida anterior será destruido. Pero por supuesto, no les recordarás jamás, por lo que supongo que** **entonces no te importará. Estarás seguro en lo más hondo del océano…**

Algunos se quedaron en silencio. El futuro del Olimpo no podía depender de un sólo semidios, ¿no es cierto?

Jason dudó. De ser él, no están seguro de haber escogido la misma opción. Claro que su honor le causaría problemas, pero después de todo, no poseía lazos fuertes con nadie. No tenía alguna familia a la que esperar en caso de que se perdiera o...

 _Basta_ se dijo _no ayudará tener autocompasión._

Zeus miró con detenimiento al hijo de su hermano. El chico, Percy algo, era importante. ¿Debía tomar medidas? Su hermano no apreciaría eso y parecía que Apolo le había agarrado cariño. Incluso Artemisa no usaba sus usuales insultos.

 **Percy tragó saliva. Las gorgonas chillaron como si estuvieran entrando en batalla.**

— **Si voy al campamento—dijo—, ¿mi memoria volverá?**

— **Poco a poco—dijo Junio—. Pero te advierto, ¡sacrificarás muchas cosas! Perderás la marca de Aquiles. Sufrirás dolor, miseria y todo lo que has conocido hasta ahora cambiará. Pero quizá tengas una oportunidad de salvar a tus amigos y a tu familia para reclamar tu vieja vida.**

—Bueno, creo que la elección es obvia. —masculló Ares jugando con un cuchillo. Artemisa alzó una ceja.

El muchacho escogería el mar, obviamente. No sabía porqué una parte de ella sentía que esa no sería su decisión.

Zeus entrecerró los ojos. El destino del mestizo dependería de su elección.

Jason miró a Percy, ¿había sido advertido de las consecuencias? ¿y aún así escogió salvar a su familia, que no recordaba, por la más mínima oportunidad?

—Veinte a que dice que sí va al campamento. —apostó Apolo. Hermes suspiró.

—Supongo que yo también veinte a que sí. —dijo con falso pesar. Ares sonrió.

—Veinte a que no. —lanzó el dinero que Apolo atrapó con eficacia. Hefesto levantó la vista de su trabajo.

—No quiero estar de acuerdo con él —señaló a el dios de la guerra, que sonrió burlón—, pero veinte a que no.

Los cuatro chicos miraron a donde Dionisio dormitaba, ignorando totalmente a Artemisa que murmuraba algo de muchachos tontos. Como sintiendo las miradas, el dios del vino bostezó.

—Veinte a que no. —dijo, lanzando también el dinero. Deméter lo miró.

—¿Estabas escuchando? —inquirió, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, soy un dios. —sonrió a la diosa disgustada.

Y Percy se removió incómodo en su sitio. Era bastante raro que apostaran por su opinión, y se sentía algo tocado por la confianza de Hermes y Apolo. Oh, bueno, ya sabía quién tendría algunos dracmas más en el bolsillo.

 **Las gorgonas estaban dando vueltas a su alrededor. Estarían estudiando la anciana, intentado descubrir quién era la nueva participante del juego antes de mover ficha.**

— **¿Qué pasa con los guardias en la puerta? —preguntó Percy.**

 **Junio sonrió.**

— **Oh, te dejarán pasar, cielo. Puedes confiar en esos dos. Entonces… ¿qué dices? ¿Ayudarás a una indefensa anciana?**

—Cuando lo ponen así... —dudó Annabeth. Ella sabía cuál hubiera sido su elección, y reconocía lo noble que sería ayudar a los demás. Aún así, salvar a su familia no estaba en sus prioridades.

 **Percy dudó que Junio fuera indefensa. Como mucho, aquello era una trampa. Aunque quizá fuera una especie de examen.**

 **Percy odiaba los exámenes. Desde que había perdido su memoria, toda su vida era una hoja en blanco. Era _, de _. Se sentía _, y si los monstruos le cogieran, él estaría _.**

—Una hermosa descripción. —rió Luke. Apolo negó divertido con la cabeza.

 **Entonces pensó en Annabeth, la única parte de su antigua vida de la que estaba seguro. Tenía que encontrarla.**

—¿Sólo me recordabas a mí? —preguntó sonrojada Annabeth a un igualmente rojo Percy. Empezaba a sospechar que clase de relación tenían, y por las miradas de Luke y Thalia, ellos también.

—Oh, hermano. —sonrió Jason cuando un temeroso Percy se acercó a él, tratando de escapar de las miradas asesinas de los otros dos mestizos. Sólo a Percy le pasaban éstas cosas.

Luke estaba algo molesto. ¡Annabeth era una niña! No importaba que Percy obviamente venía del futuro y por tanto Annabeth podía estar más grande, o que había demostrado una racha protectora y ser una buena persona. Nop, Annabeth era su hermanita y él la protegería.

Thalia también estaba molesta. Más que nada porque, de todas las personas, era el hijo de Poseidón. Annabeth debía tener mejor gusto.

— **Cargaré contigo—le dijo a la anciana.**

Los dioses volvieron a quedar en silencio, ésta vez siendo interrumpido por el grito de victoria de Apolo.

—¡Sí! ¡Paguen! —exclamó con alegría, siendo secundado por Hermes. Los otros tres dioses pagaron con expresiones molestas.

—No lo puedo creer, perdí veinte dracmas por los sentimientos de un chiquillo. —se lamentó Ares. Afrodita le dió unas palmadas en la mano, divertida.

—Eso es tener lealtad. —comentó Hades. Atenea asintió, pensando que era _demasiado_ leal.

—Eso es algo bastante humilde. —le dijo Annabeth a Percy, que sonrió de manera suave.

—Sólo trato de salvar a mis amigos. —respondió. Jason se acercó un poco a él.

 **Era más ligera de lo que esperaba. Percy intento ignorar su ácido aliento y sus manos llenas de callos rodeándole el cuello.**

—Iugh.

 **Alcanzó el primer carril de tráfico. Un conductor hizo sonar el claxon. Otro gritó algo que se perdió con el viento. Muchos se giraban y miraban irritados, como si tuvieran que aguantar esa clase de intervenciones en la autopista, adolescentes cargando mujeres mayores a través de la carretera principal de Berkeley.**

—Definitivamente casual. —dijo Luke. Le daría una oportunidad al chico, después de todo, no cualquiera elegía la miseria y el dolor propio por el mero pensamiento de una persona que no recordaba al cien.

 **Una sombra apareció por encima de él. Esteno le llamó llena de júbilo.**

— **¡Chico listo! ¡Nos has traído una diosa para entretenernos!**

 **¿Una diosa?**

—¡Oh, vamos! —explotó Atenea para diversión de los demás. Percy la miró con la expresión en blanco.

—¡Podía ser cualquiera!

Los demás rieron de la expresión incrédula de la diosa de la sabiduría. Jason sonrió divertido, pensando en que debía hablar con Percy.

 **Junio sonrió, inocente, mientras murmuraba:**

— **¡Ups! — cuando un coche casi les atropelló.**

—Ups. —repitió de mal humor Percy.

 **En algún lugar a su izquierda, Euríale gritó:**

— **¡Atrápales! Dos precios son mejor que uno.**

 **Percy corrió a través de los carriles restantes. De alguna forma se las había apañado para llegar a la mitad de la autopista. Vio a las gorgonas aterrizando, coches esquivándolas mientras cruzaban la carretera. Se preguntó qué verían los mortales a través de la niebla ¿pelícanos gigantes? ¿Suicidas con alas de murciélago?**

—Eso es tener imaginación y lo demás son tonterías.

 **La loba Lupa le había dicho que las mentes mortales podían creer cualquier cosa, excepto la verdad.**

 **Percy corrió hacia la puerta en la falda de la colina. Junio pesaba más y más a cada paso. El corazón de Percy repiqueteaba. Le dolían las costillas.**

—Tenenos que hablar. —finalmente dijo Jason a Percy. Él lo miró con una expresión confusa pero asintió.

No tenía idea de que había alentado a Jason para charlar con él, pero así podría también arreglar las cosas.

 **Uno de los guardias gritó. El chico con el arco tensó una flecha. Percy gritó.**

— **¡Esperad!**

—Frank. —sonrieron Percy y Jason. El romano siempre era una buena compañía.

 **Pero el chico no estaba apuntándole a él. La flecha voló por encima de la cabeza de** **Percy y una gorgona aulló de dolor. La segunda guarda meneó su lanza frenéticamente incitando a Percy a darse prisa.**

—¿Te ayudaron así como así? —preguntó Annabeth. Percy se encogió de hombros; él tampoco tenía idea de porque le habían ayudado, después de todo, no lo conocían.

 **Quince metros para alcanzar la puerta. Diez metros.**

— **¡Te tengo! —chilló Euríale. Percy se giró mientras una flecha impactaba contra su frente. Euríale se precipitó contra la autopista. Un camión chocó contra ella y la hizo retroceder unos metros, pero ella escaló por la cabina, se sacó la flecha de la frente y alzó el vuelo.**

—Es bastante peligrosa. —Luke se dió cuenta de que éstos mounstros no eran como nada que se habían enfrentado. Era mucho más letales.

Thalia se estremeció. A ella tembien le parecían bastante peligrosas.

 **Percy alcanzó la puerta.**

— **¡Gracias! —les dijo a los guardias—. Buen tiro.**

—Percy, no puedes ir por la vida felicitando a posibles enemigos. —regañó Jason sin poder evitarlo. Percy hizo un puchero.

—Pero es un amigo.

—Aun así. —insistió. Percy asintió renuente.

— **¡Debería haberla matado! —protestó el arquero.**

— **Bienvenido a mi mundo— murmuró Percy.**

—No creo que quiera escuchar eso. —señaló divertido Hades. El mestizo era definitivamente curioso y único.

Primeramente pensó que sería como cualquier otro hijo de Poseidón; leal, claro, pero con unas ganas de demostrarle a todos lo poderoso y hables que eran. Le sorprendía que hasta ahora, este chico no había mostrado la más mínima inclinación a querer sobresalir. De hecho, parecía querer desaparecer detrás de la toga que traía puesta.

— **Frank—dijo la chica—,**

—Hazel. —canturreó con entusiasmo Percy, extrañando a la chica dulce. Bueno, la verdad extrañaba a todos, incluso la oscura presencia de Nico o el exitado parloteo de Leo.

 **hazles entrar, ¡rápido! Eso son gorgonas.**

— **¿Gorgonas? —la voz del arquero se quebró. Era difícil hablar sobre él llevando el yelmo, pero parecía robusto como un luchador de lucha libre, de unos catorce o quince—.**

Percy y Jason, ambos, rieron. Puede que Frank hubiera dado un gran cambio y ya no pareciera un bebé musculoso, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico un tanto torpe y dulce.

 **¿La puerta las detendrá?**

 **En los brazos de Percy, Junio se rió socarronamente:**

— **No, no lo hará. En guarda, Percy Jackson. ¡A través del túnel, a través del río!**

—¿No puedes ser más alentadora? —Demeter preguntó a Hera, que no parecían lo absoluto lo siento.

—¿Pero dónde está la diversión en eso? —sonó divertida. Era bastante aburrido pasarse los días sólo paseando el Olimpo, por lo que aprovechaba los momentos de diversión.

— **¿Percy Jackson? —la guardia tenía la piel más morena, con el pelo rizado sobresaliéndole por los lados del yelmo. Parecía más pequeña que Frank, quizá tuviera trece. Con la vaina de la espada llegándole casi al tobillo. Aún así, hablaba como si fuera la que estaba a cargo de todo**

—¿A cargo de todo? —bromeó Jason a Percy, que sonrió avergonzado.

—Parecía bastante capaz, ¿bien? —dijo—. Además, eres bastante consciente de lo que puede hacer.

— **. De acuerdo, obviamente eres** **un semidiós. Pero, ¿quién es…?—miró a Junio—. No importa. Entrad. Las mantendremos a raya.**

—¿Ves? —le hundió un dedo en las costillas Percy. Jason se retorció.

— **Hazel—dijo el chico—, ¿te has vuelto loca?**

— **¡Id! —les instó ella.**

 **Frank maldijo en otra lengua… ¿latín? Y abrió la puerta:**

— **¡Vamos!**

—Confiaron en tí inmediatamente. —se dió cuenta Jason. No era común de los romanos, ¿por qué habían confiado tan rápido en Percy? Y que él llevara una anciana a sus espaldas no era precisamente la imagen de la confianza.

 **Percy entró tambaleándose con el peso de la anciana, quién definitivamente pesaba más a cada paso que daba. No sabía cómo podría la chica esa, Hazel, mantener a raya a las gorgonas, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir.**

Percy miró disgustado a Hera. No había ayudado en lo absoluto.

 **El túnel estaba tallado en la roca, del tamaño de un pasillo escolar. Al principio,** **parecía un típico túnel de mantenimiento con cables eléctricos, señales de alerta y** **cajas de emergencia en las paredes, bombillas en sus lámparas por todo el techo. A medida que se internaban en el túnel, el suelo de cemento cambiaba a un suelo hecho con teselas de mosaico. Las luces se convertían en antorchas que ardían pero no soltaban humo. Unos metros más para adelante, Percy vio un recuadro de luz solar.**

 **La anciana pesaba más que un montón de bolsas de arena. Los brazos de Percy** **comenzaron a arderle. Junio tarareaba una canción en latín, como una nana, lo que no ayudaba a Percy a concentrarse.**

—Al menos te mantienes en forma. —trató Luke de verle el lado bueno. Percy gruñó.

 **Detrás de ellos, las voces de las gorgonas resonaban en el túnel. Hazel gritó. Percy estuvo tentado de dejar caer a Junio e ir a ayudarles, pero entonces todo el túnel retumbó con el sonido de rocas cayendo.**

—Definitvamente debiste dejarla caer. —susurró Jason a Percy, ya que Hera los miraba como si se atrevieran a hacerlo.

 **Por el túnel retumbó un graznido, como el que habían hecho las gorgonas cuando Percy les había dejado caer una caja de** **pelotas de bolera en Napa. Miró hacia atrás. El final oeste del túnel estaba lleno de** **polvo.**

— **¿No deberíamos ir a ver si Hazel está bien? —preguntó.**

— **Estará bien, espero…—dijo Frank—. Ella se mueve bien bajo tierra. ¡Sigue** **moviéndote! Casi hemos llegado.**

—Sólo un poco más. —rogó Poseidón. Apolo se veía preocupado.

— **¿Casi dónde?**

 **Junio soltó una risita.**

— **Todos los caminos llevan ahí, niño. Deberías saberlo.**

— **¿Al castigo? —preguntó Percy.**

—¿Por qué castigo? —entrecerró los ojos Jason a Percy, que esquivó su mirada.

En serio, ¿por qué lo primero que se le venía a la mente a Percy era un castigo?

— **A Roma, niño—dijo la anciana—. A Roma.**

 **Percy no estaba seguro de haberla oído bien. Era cierto, su memoria había sido** **borrada. Su cerebro no se sentía bien desde que se había despertado en la Casa del** **Lobo. Pero estaba seguro de que Roma no estaba en California.**

—Claro que no. —dijo Annabeth, curiosa en cuanto a lo que la diosa se refería.

Jason sonrió. Nueva Roma fue y será su hogar; se sentía bastante orgulloso de todo lo que representaba ser un romano, por lo que su sentimiento nacionalista salía a flote.

 **Siguieron corriendo. El brillo del final del túnel se volvió más brillante, y al final salieron a la luz del sol.**

 **Percy se quedó estupefacto. A sus pies se abría un gigantesco valle de varias millas de ancho. La base del valle estaba moteada con pequeñas colinas, explanadas doradas y zonas forestales. Un pequeño riachuelo en el centro cuyo curso sinuoso formaba un lago en el centro y formaba una G mayúscula por todo el perímetro.**

—Eso es...

—Espera, aún sigue.

 **Podrían haber estado en cualquier punto del norte de California, con álamos y eucaliptos, colinas doradas y cielos azules. Y esa gigantesca montaña… ¿Monte Diablo, se llamaba?alzándose en la distancia, justo dónde debería estar.**

 **Pero Percy sintió que se adentraba en un mundo secreto. En el centro del valle, acurrucada por el lago, había una pequeña ciudad de edificios de mármol blanco con tejados de tejas rojas. Algunos tenían cúpulas y otros portales con columnas, como si fueran monumentos nacionales. Otros parecían palacios, con puertas doradas y jardines enormes. Podía ver una plaza céntrica con columnas que no sujetaban nada, fuentes y estatuas. Un anfiteatro romano de cinco pisos brillaba a la luz del día, situado junto a una arena elíptica como un circuito de carreras. A través del lago hacia el sur, otra colina estaba poblada de edificios incluso más espectaculares: templos, supuso Percy. Varios puentes de piedra cruzaban el río en su cruce por el valle y, al norte, una larga línea de arcos de ladrillos se alargaba de las colinas hasta la ciudad. Percy creyó que eran como una vía del tren elevada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era un acueducto.**

—Es realmente un buen lugar. —sonrió Percy a los otros tres mestizos, que se veían algo fascinados por la descripción.

—¿Ahí es dónde se supone que vamos los semidioses? —preguntó con emoción Annabeth. Su cara cayó junto con la de los otros dos cuando Jason negó con la cabeza.

—Varios van allí, pero ustedes no. —dijo Jason de manera insensible.

Percy atrajo la atención a él cuando vió que parecían a punto de protestar—: Ustedes son griegos, van a otro campamento. Y descuiden que es aún más genial.

—Eso ni tú te la crees Perseus, es obvio que el campamento Júpiter es mejor.

—No es cier-

—¡Chicos! —Apolo alzó la voz. Nada bueno salía de una pelea entre un griego y un romano—. Las opiniones para después, es hora de leer.

Artemisa lo miró impresionada—: Nunca creí llegar a ver el día en que dijeras eso y mira que soy inmortal.

Los demás rieron y Apolo comenzó a leer de mal humor.

 **La parte más extraña del valle estaba situada justo debajo de él. Como a unos doscientos metros, justo al pasar el río, había algo parecido a un campamento militar.**

 **Se trataba de un cuadrado de unos cuatrocientos metros con terraplenes por los cuatro costados, protegido con puntas afiladas. Fuera de los muros corría un foso seco, también salpicado de puntas. Torres de vigilancia de madera se alzaban en cada esquina, en cada una había un centinela con una ballesta gigantesca cargada.**

 **Unos estandartes morados colgaban de las torres. Una amplia puerta abierta a un lado del campo, llevaba hacia la ciudad. Otra puerta más estrecha estaba cerrada a un lado del río. Dentro, la fortaleza rebosaba de actividad: docenas de chicos iban y venían de los barracones, cargando armas y puliendo armaduras. Percy oía el ruido metálico de los martillos en la forja y olía la carne siendo cocinada en una barbacoa.**

—No es por ser malo, pero no creo que haya algo más genial que eso. —señaló Luke, tratando de no molestarse por la selectividad romana.

Jason sonrió a Percy como si hubiera ganado una gran batalla, a lo que él respondió con un gesto grosero.

 **Algo acerca de aquel lugar le recordaba muy familiar, aunque no todo estaba bien.**

— **Campamento Júpiter—dijo Frank—. Estaremos seguros una vez…**

—No es cierto, yo nunca estoy seguro. —lloriqueó Percy mientras Jason le palmeaba la espalda al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

Afrodita sonrió, era algo lindo verlos actuar así de nuevo.

 **Unos pasos resonaron por el túnel. Hazel apareció a la luz del día. Estaba cubierta con polvo de piedra y respiraba con dificultad. Había perdido su yelmo, por lo que su pelo rizado caía por sus hombros. Su armadura tenía profundas marcas de garras de gorgona. Uno de los monstruos le había pegado una etiqueta de 50% de descuento.**

—Eso es cruel. —hizo una mueca Hermes. Jason sonrió.

—Cruel es bueno. —dijo, desconcertando a el dios ladrón.

—Prometiste dejar de ver los libros de Piper. —dijo Percy a Jason, que sonrió tímido.

— **Las he ralentizado— dijo—. Pero estarán aquí en cualquier segundo.**

 **Frank maldijo.**

—¿Qué dijo? —inquirió Jason. Percy rió.

—Nada particularmente malo, no te alarmes.

— **Tenemos que cruzar el río.**

 **Junio se apretó más al cuello de Percy.**

— **Oh sí, por favor. No puedo dejar que mi vestido se moje.**

 **Percy se mordió la lengua. Si aquella señora era una diosa, debía ser la diosa de las hippies apestosas, pesadas e inútiles.**

Jason se ahogó mientras Annabeth y Luke miraban preocupados entre Percy y la diosa. Thalia alzó una ceja de manera impresionada.

—Ow, Jason, no sabía, ¡Jason! —Percy empujó al de ojos azules cuando éste comenzó a pegarle.

—Vamos, Perseus, ¡Que no es muy difícil aprenderse los nombres y características!

—Habla por tí, ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que tardé en reconocer a un dios griego como para que me salgan con que existen romanos?! Y no olvidemos a los Kane y el primo de...

—¿No dirás nada, querida? —preguntó Deméter a Hera, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa malévola.

—Creo que está pensando en lo divertido que es molestar al chico. —respondió Hades por ella. Deméter lo miró feo.

 **Pero había llegado lejos. Sería mejor que siguiera arrastrando con ella.**

 **Sería todo un acto de bondad, había dicho. Y, si no lo hacía, los dioses morirían, el mundo que conocemos perecería, y todo el mundo de su vida pasada sería destruido. Si aquello era un examen, no podría evitar suspender.**

—No debes suspender ningún exámen. —regañó Annabeth. Percy asintió mansamente, para la gracia de Jason.

 **Se tambaleó un par de veces mientras corrían hacia el río. Frank y Hazel le seguían de cerca.**

 **Llegaron a la orilla del río y, Percy se detuvo para tomar aliento. La corriente era rápida, pero el río no parecía profundo. Sólo estaban a un tiro de piedra de cruzar las puertas del fuerte.**

— **Vamos, Hazel— Frank ajustó dos flechas al mismo tiempo—. Escolta a Percy para que los centinelas no le disparen. Ahora me toca a mí para mantener a los malos a raya.**

—Tan lindo. —comentó con una sonrisa de tiburón Jason.

—Todo un príncipe azul. —le siguió el juego Percy. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas para consternación de los demás.

 **Hazel asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el arroyo.**

 **Percy comenzó a seguirla, pero algo le hizo vacilar. Por lo general, le encantaba el agua pero aquél río parecía… poderoso, pero no necesariamente simpatizante.**

—Es tu lado griego, sentí lo mismo en la Casa Grande. —dijo Jason. Artemisa entrecerró los ojos.

El hijo de Júpiter había estado en el otro campamento, quizá mientras el chico —Percy— estaba en el romano. Sonaba como... Un intercambios. Un griego por un romano. La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

Los pensamientos de Atenea llevaban la misma línea. Ella veía que los dos chicos se llevaban bien, por lo que era obvio que el motivo era juntar a ambos campamentos. Hacer que se llevaran bien. Y sospechaba que Hera era la culpable. ¿Quizá era algún plan para derrotar a Gea? No veía como podía ayudar, ya que había más probabilidades de acabar en desastre, ¿habría alguna profecía involucrada?

— **El pequeño Tíber— dijo Junio, con simpatía—. Fluye con el poder del original Tíber, el río imperial. Esta es tu última oportunidad de retirarte, niño. La marca de Aquiles es una bendición griega. No puedes llevarla si quieres pisar territorio romano. El Tíber la borrará.**

Poseidón hizo una mueca. Era una decisión difícil.

 **Percy estaba demasiado exhausto para entenderlo todo, pero entendió lo principal.**

— **Si cruzo, ¿no tendré la piel de acero nunca más?**

—Tu nivel de comprensión me asombra, hermano.

—Estaba cansado, ¿sí? Así que cállate. —espetó Percy. Jason lo miró inocente.

 **Junio sonrió.**

— **¿Entonces qué? ¿Seguridad, o un futuro de dolor y posibilidades?**

—En serio te estás diviertiendo, ¿no es así? —suspiró Zeus. La sonrisa de Hera se amplió más.

 **Detrás de él, las gorgonas chillaron al salir del túnel. Frank disparó las flechas.**

 **Del centro del río, Hazel le llamó:**

— **¡Percy! ¡Vamos!**

—No te conocía y ya te daba ánimos. —arulló Jason. Percy suspiró.

—De verdad, cállate.

 **En las torres de control, los cuernos sonaron. Los centinelas gritaron y giraron sus ballestas hacia las gorgonas.**

 **Annabeth, Percy pensó.**

—¡Aww, son tan lindos! —el fuerte chillido de Afrodita hizo saltar a todos de su lugar.

—¡Mujer, cálmate! —gruñó molesto Ares a Afrodita, que lo ignoró por completo.

—Pero tienes que mirarlos, ni siquiera la recuerda y haría todo por ella —exclamó entusiasmada. El sonrojo de Annabeth e acrecentó y Percy parecía mortificado—. Esto es hermoso, ¡hermoso!

—Ahí se fue tu dignidad. —comentó Jason. Percy parpadeó saliendo del shock y le dió un fuerte golpe, de tal manera que se perdió la mirada amenazante de Thalia.

 **Se sumergió en el río. Era de un frío helado, mucho más de lo que había imaginado, pero no le molestó. Una nueva fuerza surgió a través de sus miembros. Sus sentidos se estremecieron como si le hubieran inyectado cafeína.**

—Así que así se siente. —exclamó sorprendido Jason. Percy asintió algo presumido; le encantaban sus poderes.

 **Llegó al otro lado y bajó la anciana mientras las puertas del campamento se abrían. Docenas de chicos con armaduras salieron. Hazel se giró con una sonrisa aliviada. Entonces miró por detrás de los hombros de Percy, su expresión cambió a horror:**

— **¡Frank!**

—¿Frank? —preguntó Jason, su tono algo preocupado. Percy rodó los ojos con cariño.

—Está bien, señora mamá gallina. —dijo. Chilló cuando Jason le pellizcó en venganza.

 **Frank estaba a mitad del río cuando las gorgonas le capturaron. Ambas se precipitaron desde el cielo y lo tomaron por ambos brazos. Gritó de dolor mientras las garras se le clavaban en la piel.**

—Auch. —murmuró sin simpatía Ares.

 **Los centinelas le gritaron, pero Percy supo que no podrían tener un tiro claro. Podrían acabar matando a Frank. Los otros niños sacaron las espadas preparados para ir al agua, pero llegarían tarde. Sólo había una manera. Percy sacó las manos.**

—Tú sólo quieres presumir. —señaló Jason. Percy abrió la boca y se llevó la mano con falso dolor.

—¿ _Moi?_ —inquirió como si tal idea fuera escandalosa. Jason chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, tú —se detuvo—. Y es _Je,_ no _Moi_.

—De hecho, se puede traducir como ambas dependiendo de las circunstancias. —finalizó Percy con petulancia. Jason se veía sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Jason. Percy hizo un gesto a Annabeth, que platicaba con Thalia sobre algo—. Oh, cierto.

 **Tuvo una intensa sensación de tirón en el estómago, y el Tíber obedeció a su voluntad. El río creció. Se formaron remolinos a cada lado de Frank. Unas manos gigantes acuosas surgieron de repente de la corriente, copiando los movimientos de Percy. Las manos gigantes agarraron las gorgonas, que soltaron a Frank de repente. Entonces las manos levantaron a los monstruos que graznaban en un apretón de líquido sólido.**

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Luke con admiración. Percy agitó las manos y, segundos después, un pequeño chorro de agua atravesaba su manos.

—Claro que sí. —aplaudió inocente, y el chorro de agua cayó sobre el rubio. Annabeth ahogó una risita

—¡Hey! —dijo con irritación Thalia cuando el agua la alcanzó. Chispas saltaron de su piel, pero Percy no se veía preocupado.

—No seas amargada, Cara de Pino. —bromeó. Se congeló cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Cara de Pino? —preguntó confundida. Percy hizo señas frenéticas a Apolo, que se apresuró a leer, dejando a Thalia confusa e irritada.

 **Percy oyó gritar a los otros niños y el apoyo, pero él se mantuvo centrado en su tarea.**

 **Hizo un gesto golpeador con los puños, y las manos gigantescas dejaron caer a las gorgonas en el Tíber. Los monstruos tocaron fondo y se convirtieron en polvo. Unas nubes brillantes de esencia de gorgona lucharon para volverse a formar, pero el río las separaba como una licuadora. Pronto todo rastro de gorgona fue arrastrado por la corriente. Los remolinos desaparecieron, y la corriente volvió a la normalidad.**

—Eso fue...

—¡Impresionante! —Luke hizo un puchero cuando Annabeth lo interrumpió, era la segunda vez—. ¿Puedes hacer más?

—Ño. —espetó con infantilismo el Luke, para consternación de Annabeth. Se abrazó a la niña mientras miraba con desafío a Percy, que alzó las manos sonriendo ampliamente.

—No haré nada, lo prometo. —dijo. Luke asintió satisfecho.

Annabeth sólo miró confundida, pero se sentía bien ser abrazada.

 **Percy estaba en la orilla del río. Sus rompas y su piel vaporeaban como si las aguas del Tíber le hubieran dado un baño de ácido. Se sentía expuesto, desnudo, vulnerable…**

—Adiós a la maldición de Aquiles.

 **En el medio del Tíber, Frank tropezó alrededor, parecía aturdido pero perfectamente bien. Hazel se metió en el río y le ayudó a llegar a tierra.**

—Debieron haberlo ayudado antes. —murmuró Percy a lo que Jason le palmeó el hombro.

 **Entonces Percy se dio cuenta de lo callados que estaban los otros niños. Sólo la anciana Junio parecía imperturbable.**

—Pero por supuesto. —clamó Hera. Era muy, _muy_ divertido.

— **Bueno, ha sido un viaje encantador— dijo—. Gracias, Percy Jackson, por traerme al Campamento Júpiter.**

 **Una de las chicas hizo un sonido asfixiante.**

— **¿Percy… Jackson?**

—¿Reyna? —adivinó Jason. Percy asintió rápidamente.

 **Sonó como si reconociera su nombre. Percy se centró en ella, esperando ver una cara familiar.**

 **Ella era obviamente la líder. Vestía una capa majestuosa morada por encima de su armadura. Su pecho estaba decorado con medallas. Debía tener la edad de Percy, con unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes y un largo pelo negro. Percy no la reconoció, pero la chica le miró como si le hubiera visto en sus pesadillas.**

—Suena linda. —señaló Luke sin mala intención. No se esperaba las miradas asesinas de Percy y Jason.

—Ni lo pienses. —siseó Jason. Percy hizo un gesto amenazante y Luke tragó.

—Bien, bien.

 **Junio rió deleitándose.**

— **Oh, sí. Os lo pasareis muy bien juntos.**

 **Entonces, sólo para acabar de hacer el día completamente extraño,**

—Ya era extraño. —dijo Thalia, intrigada en cuanto a la reacción de ambos. Mentiría al decir que no estaba celosa por el tono protector que se había diseñado de su hermano en el nombre de la chica, ¿quizás era su novia?

 **la anciana comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma. Creció hasta que era una brillante diosa de dos metros vistiendo un vestido azul, con una capa que parecía la piel de una cabra por encima de sus hombros. Su cara era severa y majestuosa. En su mano había algo coronado con una flor de loto.**

Hera se regocijaba en su trono. Era una buena descripción.

Zeus miró con cautela a su esposa, normalmente él era el egocéntrico pero... Quizás un poco de orgullo no haría daño.

 **Si era posible que los campistas parecieran más estupefactos, fue entonces. La chica del manto púrpura se arrodilló. Los otros la imitaron. Un chico se arrodilló con tanta rapidez que casi es atravesado por su propia espada.**

—Octavian. —adivinó de nuevo Jason,pero ahora el veneno se adueñaba de su voz. Percy se lo confirmó de nuevo con expresión de desagrado.

—¿Quién es Octavian? —preguntó Annabeth ante el obvio disgusto. Percy olfateó y Jason se aclaró la garganta.

—Un idiota.

—Un asesino de pandas.

Jason miró a Percy con cara de ¿ _enserio?_ A lo que él asintió.

 **Hazel fue la primera en hablar:**

— **Juno.**

 **Ella y Frank se arrodillaron, dejando a Percy siendo el único en pie, pero después de haberla cargado durante todo este rato, no estaba muy dispuesto a mostrarle respeto.**

Hera normalmente encontraría eso molesto, pero él chico le agradaba. La valentía que había mostrado le hacía interesante a su parecer.

Apolo _definitivamente_ sentía una familiaridad. Había visto esa valentía antes, ¿pero dónde?

— **Conque Juno, ¿eh? —dijo—. Si he aprobado tu examen, ¿puede devolverme mi memoria?**

 **La diosa sonrió.**

Como la actual. Percy sintió escalofríos.

— **A su tiempo, Percy Jackson, si tienes éxito aquí en el campamento. Lo has hecho bien, lo que es un buen comienzo. Quizás aún hay esperanza para ti.**

—Pero aquí no. —los nudillos de Jason golpearon la sien de Percy, que lo apartó de un manotazo.

 **Se giró hacia los otros chicos.**

— **Romanos, os presento al hijo de Neptuno. Durante meses ha estado dormido, pero ahora está despertado. Su destino está en vuestras manos. El Festival de Fortuna se avecina, y la Muerte debe de ser desatada si tenéis alguna esperanza en la batalla. ¡No me falléis!**

—Eso es inspirador. —sonrió Ares. Sentía una batalla acercarse y eso le emocionaba.

 **Juno brilló y desapareció. Percy miró a Hazel y a Frank para algún tipo de explicación, pero parecían igual de confusos que él.**

—Hablando en serio, ¿por qué confiaste tan rápido en ellos? —preguntó Jason. Percy no era la persona más sociable exactamente y le intrigada la automática conexión.

—No sé, ¿instinto? —la respuesta sonaba débil incluso para él. Jason frunció el ceño.

 **Frank estaba sujetando algo que Percy no había visto antes: dos frascos de arcilla con tapones de corcho, como dos pociones, una en cada mano. Percy no tenía ni idea de dónde las había sacado, pero vio a Frank metérselas en los bolsillos. Frank le echó una mirada como diciéndole: ya hablaremos más tarde.**

—¿Sangre de gorgona? —preguntó Hefesto. Percy asintió, observando el animal robótico que el dios tenía en la mano.

 **La chica con el manto morado se adelantó. Examinó a Percy con atención, y éste no puedo evitar pensar que quería atravesarle con una daga.**

—Creo que quiere más que eso. —Luke dijo, repasando a Percy con la mirada. Éste abrió la boca confundido, pero Jason le tapó los oidos de manera escandalizada.

—¡Tú! —gruñó a Luke—, no perviertas a ésta alma inocente.

El rubio sonrió con soberbia, no inmutandose por la mirada implacable de Jason. Los demás dioses comenzaron a reír, las risas de Apolo y Hermes sonando sobre los demás.

—¿Eh? —Percy observó a Jason confundido—. ¡Sueltame!

—Continuemos con la lectura. —sonrió Thalia. Annabeth se veía igual de perdida que Percy, lo cual Afrodita no sabía si era algo adorable o tonto.

Artemisa miró incrédula a Percy; ¿realmente no comprendía la insinuación?

— **Así que…—dijo fríamente—, un hijo de Neptuno, que viene con la bendición de Juno.**

—Espera —Annabeth alzó una mano—, ¿eso significa que tienes poderes de He- Juno?

Percy parpadeó sorprendido—: Nunca lo había pensado, ¿tú que crees?

Jason se encogió de hombros. Realmente no tenía idea.

— **Mira—dijo—, mi memoria está borrosa. Em… en realidad, no tengo recuerdos. ¿Te conozco?**

 **La chica vaciló.**

—Seguramente se derritió ante tus ojos de foca bebé. —dijo Jason. Percy se puso rojo.

Luego de que Piper hubiera dado su opinión sobre los ojos de Percy, era una broma interna del campamento bromear sobre ello. Percy no estaba muy feliz con eso.

— **Soy Reyna, pretor de la Duodécima Legión. Y no, no te conozco.**

—Sí, claro.

 **Lo último era mentira, Percy lo supo ver en sus ojos. Pero también entendió que si discutía con ella sobre eso, delante de sus soldados, no lo reconocería.**

—Eso es una observación... Muy buena. —dijo Atenea, analizando a Percy con atención.

Artemisa también se sorprendió. Parecía que si era alguien diferente.

— **Hazel—dijo Reyna—, hazle entrar. Quiero interrogarle en el principia. Entonces le enviaremos a Octavian. Debemos consultar a los augures antes de que podamos decidir qué hacer con él.**

—¿Te dejó pasar? —preguntó Jason, sabiendo que incluso antes de la locura, Octavian y Percy ya parecían tener una rencilla.

—Sí. Ni idea porqué.

— **¿A qué te refieres—preguntó Percy— a 'decidir qué hacer' conmigo?**

—Definitivamente hay algo más ahí. —dijo en voz alta Luke, sonriendo con descaro a la mirada de Jason.

 **La mano de Reyna se tensó sobre su daga. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a que sus órdenes fueran cuestionadas.**

— **Antes de aceptar a nadie en este campamento, debemos interrogarles y preguntar a los augures. Juno dijo que tu destino está en nuestras manos. Tenemos que saber si la diosa nos ha traído a un nuevo recluta…— Reyna estudió a Percy como si estuviera dubitativa … O…—dijo más esperanzada— a un enemigo al que matar.**

—Esa niña me cae bien. —sonrió Ares. Hera olfateó.

—A mi no, ¿está insinuando que traería algún enemigo al campamento? —preguntó con disgusto. Nadie le respondió.

—Creo que debemos hablar. —dijo Jason, parándose para buscar un lugar algo más privado. Percy parecía a punto de protestar, cuando otra luz apareció en la sala, dejando a tres personas más.

 **10,000 palabras.**

 **Wow, nunca en mi vida había escrito tanto, es sorprendente para mí, de verdad.**

 **Creo que debo una disculpa por la tardanza, pero... Bueno, tuve algunos problemas y la mitad del capítulo se borró en un ataque de estupidez de mi parte. Lo siento, de verdad. Trataré de ser más puntual.**

 **Explicaré algunas cosillas que creo importantes sobre este cap:**

 **Primero, las parejas serán Canon. Todas. Y tomaré a Solangelo como mero capricho mío, ya que dije que las PDA no eran compatibles con ésta historia. La relación de Luke y Annabeth será meramente platónica y fraternal.**

 **No busco tener un** _ **bashing**_ **de ningún personaje. Así que espero que perdonen la actitud de Atenea y Thalia. No tengo ningún rencor personal con ninguna, de hecho, Thalia es de mis personajes favoritos. Simplemente así quiero que se desarrolle la historia.**

 **Hay que ser conscientes de que esta historia planeo hacerla llenas de sentimientos. Ya saben, sacando a relucir los problemas que cada semidios posee y arreglarlos con el transcurso de la lectura. ¿si me explico?**

 **Y creo que es todo. Le decisión de incluir a Annabeth de esa edad era que prefiero que Percy no se centre en su relación. Ya que esto no gira entorno a las parejas, a pesar de que estarán presentes.**

 **Ahora sí, es todo xD. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, favs y follows. Son hermosos, en serio, los amo 3**

 **Saludos y muchos abrazos, Pads.**

 **PD. Percy es alguien muy celoso. Punto.**

 **PD2. Jason está preocupado por la inocencia de Percy.**

 **Pd3. Luke no xD.**

 **PD3. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de a que se refiere Apolo?**


	4. Percy III

N/A al final.

No tengo idea de que hice aquí *se encoge de hombros* porque creo que me salió algo raro el capítulo :^)

 _—_ _Creo que debemos hablar. —dijo Jason, parándose para buscar un lugar algo más privado. Percy parecía a punto de protestar, cuando otra luz apareció en la sala, dejando a tres personas más._

Frank tropezó.

Normalmente eso no sería un gran problema, es decir, gran parte de su vida se basaba en tropezar y tirar las cosas. Su abuela era consciente de ello.

Pero ahora mismo, frente a varias personas extrañas, vestidas de manera extraña y mirándolo de manera extraña, era simple y llanamente vergonzoso.

Jason y Percy observaron a Frank sonrojarse bajo la atención. Hazel lucía confundida a un lado.

Y Reyna parecía asesina.

Los tres nuevo eran, al parecer, Hazel, Frank y Reyna. Percy no estaba sorprendido.

—Um, ¿dónde estamos? —inquirió Hazel en voz baja. Su padre lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

De todas la posibilidades, ¿Hazel? ¿ _su hija_? Había pensado que no podía ser más que una coincidencia pero... Al parecer no. ¿Cómo se había librado de la muerte? ¿Estaba realmente viva? ¿Así era en el futuro? _¿Por qué?_

—Apolo. —llamó Zeus. Reyna parpadeó en su dirección, y tomando una inspección más cercana, se dió cuenta de algo.

 _Estaba en el Olimpo._

Con rapidez, se arrodillo dando un suspiro. Su mente corriendo a mil por hora y tratando de darle sentido a todo, ya que estaba en el _maldito_ Olimpo. Hazel parecía no saber si seguir o no su ejemplo.

Apolo corrió a donde estaban los recién llegados, poniéndole los dedos en la frente tanto a Hazel como a Frank, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Luego, miró a Reyna—: Levántate, por favor.

Ella levantó la mirada, un tanto confundida. No dió indicio de emoción cuando el dios tocó su frente, aparte de cerrar brevemente los ojos. Ojos que se abrieron impresionados cuando la información llegó.

—¿Estoy en el futuro? —arrugó el entrecejo Hazel. Estaba terriblemente confundida, hace apenas unos instantes se encontraba en los campos de asfodelo y ahora estaba en el Olimpo, al lado de distintas personas que nunca había conocido.

—Los dioses existen. —Frank dijo confundido, deseando que todo esto fuera un sueño. Desgraciadamente, todo parecía demasiado real, por lo que no era obvio que no era un sueño. Esto explicaba... Bueno, nada, excepto quizá su extraña afinidad al arco, ¿no Apolo era algo así como el dios arquero?

—Presentense y digan su padre divino. —dijo con voz aburrida Zeus. Los nuevos se miraron entre si y Reyna dió un firme paso adelante.

—Reyna Ávila Ramírez-Arellano, hija de Belona. —dió un arco con elegancia. Zeus asintió, satisfecho de que alguien mostrara el respeto adecuado.

—Puedes ir con los demás.

Reyna se giró a donde el dios señalaba, pero se congeló. Ahí, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, algo más alto y desaliñado pero definitivamente el mismo, Jason Grace la miraba apenado.

—Uh... Hola. —dijo dando un rígido saludo. Reyna se le quedó mirando.

—¿Pueden continuar? —suspiró el rey. Quería terminar ya con todo.

—Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón. —Hades parpadeó a su forma romana, su mano moviéndose por inercia. No podía mostrar tal afecto por su hija.

Hazel miró tímida a donde los cojines se encontraban. Sonrió un poco cuando uno de los chicos le hizo señas frenéticas de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Llegaste primero? —preguntó Reyna. Jason asintió con los labios fruncidos.

—Yo vengo del futuro —confesó, viendo como Reyna retrocedió un poco a eso. El dios se lo había dicho, pero recibir la confirmación de Jason era extraño—. Algunos años más tarde.

—¿Cómo...?

—Estamos vivos —sonrió, pero parecía cansado—. Es mucho que explicar.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Zeus a Frank. El chico musculoso se estremeció, pero finalmente habló.

—Soy Frank Zhank, y no se quien es mi padre. —dijo apenado. ¿Debía saber eso? ¿Por qué no lo sabía? Se sentía bastante pequeño y miserable ante la presencia de los dioses.

Zeus cambió su mirada a Percy, que se encogió de hombros señalando al libro—: Ahí lo dirá.

—Muy bien —exclamó satifecho—. Vayan a sentarse para que comienze la lectura.

—Me llamo Hazel, ¿quién eres? —preguntó la hija de Plutón, algo incómoda. Si ellos sabían de los dioses, también sabían quien era su padre y que hacía. Por suerte, el muchacho no parecía afectada a su presencia. De hecho, parecía felíz, lo que era un enorme misterio, ¿por qué estaría feliz por verla?

—Percy Jackson, ¿ya debes que vengo del futuro? —cuando Hazel asintió, él sonrió—. Bien, te puedo decir que ya nos conocemos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó entusiasmada, pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Percy Jackson? —espetó Reyna. Percy retrocedió un poco, ignorando a Jason que se reía disimuladamente.

—Lo siento, ¿si? —Percy levantó las manos—. El libro explica mejor todo esto... Creo, así que puedes sentarte y estar con Jason o algo. Sólo no me mates.

Hazel se miraba escandalizada. Frank se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que todos giraran la cabeza a él.

—Hum, ¿me puedo sentar? —preguntó. Percy asintió sonriendo y el chico optó por sentarse lo más alejado a ellos, sintiéndose excluido. Lo que significaba que quedó al lado de Hazel.

—El libro explica como nos conocimos. —susurró a la hija de Plutón, que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al final, todos se sentaron relativamente en paz. Thalia no se miraba contenta de que Reyna estuviera ahora al lado de Jason (imaginaba que así se sintió Percy al ser ella, por lo que se sintió _un poquito_ culpable). Annabeth y Luke se presentaron a los nuevos con un simple hola y su nombre.

Thalia y Reyna se observaron por un momento, pero no dijeron nada. Cada una tenía una relación con Jason —de alguna forma u otra— y bien podian ser mejores amigas o grandes enemigas. Todo dependería de la situación.

Finalmente, Apolo comenzó—: **Percy** **III**

El semidios soltó un ruido lastimero, a lo que Jason le dió un par de palmadas en la cabeza a modo de confort. El rubio se dio cuenta de que no pudo hablar con Percy, _de nuevo._

 **AFORTUNADAMENTE A PERCY NO LE DABAN MIEDO LOS FANTASMAS. La mitad de la gente del campamento estaba muerta.**

—¿En serio? —Luke preguntó. Reyna asintió.

—Así es, esos son los lares. —respondió orgullosa. Frunció el ceño cuando vió que Luke esquivaba la mirada, sin notar las miradas amenazantes de Percy y Jason.

Hazel parpadeó. Quizás ella era una fantasma. Se preguntó como reaccionarían todos estos chicos cuando supieran que había estado muerta, aunque los dos del futuro probablemente ya lo sabían.

 **Resplandecientes guerreros morados estaban de pie fuera de la armería, puliendo espadas etéreas. Otros vagabundeaban alrededor de los barracones. Un chico fantasma paseaba a un perro fantasma por la calle. Y en los estables un tipo grandote de un rojo brillante con la cabeza de un lobo vigilaba una manada de... ¿unicornios?**

—¿Unicornios? —la mirada de Annabeth se llenó de excitación infantil. Después de todo, aún era una niña.

Jason asintió sonriente. Ese lado de Annabeth era una nueva faceta—: Sí. Puedo enseñartelos cuando regresemos.

Percy también se animó al ver el su entusiasmo, pero parpadeó cuando Annabeth parecía desinflarse de la nada.

—Pero no soy romana. —dijo triste. Jason nunca la había visto actuar así, y por la cara de Luke y Thalia, ellos tampoco.

Reyna alzó una ceja, recordando lo aprendido. Griegos, quien lo diría.

—Eso no te impedirá verlos. —dijo con firmeza. Estaba segura de que podía dejarla entrar, los dioses no parecían oponerse y Jason probablemente la ayudaría. Incluso el chico ese, Percy Jackson, lucía dispuesto a ayudarla. Algo en la mirada de Annabeth le recordaba a su infancia.

La rubia le dio una sonrisa que devolvió vacilante

 **Ninguno de los campistas prestaban demasiada atención a los fantasmas, pero mientras el séquito de Percy andaba, con Reyna en primer lugar y Hazel y Frank al otro lado,**

—¿Yo? —Frank se vió desconcertado. Hazel miró a Percy, que se explicó.

—Ahí es donde nos encontramos por primera vez —dijo. Luego se giró a Apolo—. No es por dudar ni nada, ¿pero usted les explicó lo que había en los capítulos?

Jason alzó una ceja: claramente, eso era lo más educado que Percy podía ser con un dios.

Apolo sonrió apenado; sólo les había explicado la situación. Percy dió un largo suspiro de sufrimiento, mientras daba una breve explicación de los capítulos anteriores. Los tres nuevos asintieron en entendimiento mientras Artemisa miraba con suspicacia a Apolo.

 **todos los espíritus dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaban mirando a Percy. Unos pocos parecían enfadados. Un joven fantasma menudo graznó algo parecido a "¡Greggus!" y se volvió invisible.**

Percy resopló molesto, murmurando maldiciones al fantasma.

—Graecus. —remarcó las sílabas Jason, riendo cuando Percy siseó enojado sobre él.

—Vuelve a decir eso, Grace, y juro que... Que...

—¿Sí? —Jason lo miró con condescendencia, que se desvaneció a las palabras de Percy.

—Le digo a Piper. —dijo con simpleza. El rubio gruñó algo, pero no siguió molestando. Su novia era una fuerza a temer.

Artemisa miró a ambos niños. De verdad se preguntaba como los griegos y romanos se habían juntado; aunque había sido algo reciente, si el que los otros mestizos no supieran nada era indicio de algo. Aun asi, ambos eran extrañezas andantes.

 **Percy deseó que también pudiera volverse invisible.**

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —inquirió Luke, con Annabeth mirándose igual de curiosa. Frank también parecía interesado.

—Con ayuda de algunos objetos, pero sí —explicó con lentitud el hijo de Poseidón, pensando—. Con ayuda de la magia en sí.

Los ojos de Hazel brillaron ante la idea. Luke asintió satisfecho y Frank suspiró decepcionado. Era poco probable que tuviera en sus manos alguno de esos objetos que serían de gran ayuda en algún momento vergonzoso.

 **Después de unas semanas él solo, toda aquella atención le hacía sentirse incómodo. Se mantuvo entre Hazel y Frank e intentó pasar inadvertido.**

Jason sacudió la cabeza. Percy podía ser todo menos pasar desapercibido.

— **¿Estoy viendo visiones? —preguntó—. ¿O eso son...?**

— **¿Fantasmas? —se giró Hazel. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como un diamante de** **catorce quilates—.**

Hazel apretó la mano en un puño. No tenía buenos recuerdos en cuanto a piedras preciosas.

Se perdió la mirada culpable de su padre, o las preocupadas de los futuristas.

 **Son los lares. Los dioses del hogar.**

— **Dioses del hogar—dijo Percy—. Como... menores que los dioses, pero mayores que los dioses de estar por casa, ¿no?**

Atenea olfateó. No se molestó en decir nada.

—Eso... No tiene sentido en lo absoluto. —dijo Annabeth. Jason rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no, es Percy. —comentó, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo. El de ojos verdes se recostó a su lado, sonriendo algo avergonzado.

Reyna los observó de reojo. Era algo difícil ver que Jason confiaba más en el muchacho que había destruido su antiguo _hogar_ , y aunque no guardaba mucho rencor, quería saber cómo se habían vuelto tan unidos.

— **Son espíritus ancestrales—le explicó Frank. Se quitó el yelmo, revelando una cara infantil que no pegaba con su corte militar o su abultado cuerpo. Parecía un niño pequeño que había tomado esteroides y se había unido a la marina.**

Frank se puso rojo cuando las miradas se posaron el él. De hecho, la descripción de Percy era bastante acertada, ya que el chico aún mantenía una cara que discordaba con su cuerpo. De cualquier manera, a Frank le desagradaba un poco las miradas.

Jason asintió. Él se había sorprendido bastante al ver a Frank totalmente cambiado durante su viaje.

— **Los lares son un tipo de mascota continuó—. La mayor parte de ellos son** **inofensivos, pero nunca los había visto tan alterados.**

—Están preocupados por el griego tonto destruyendo su ciudad. —se burló Jason. Percy no le pegó porque... Básicamente si había destruido la ciudad. Pero, ¡hey! La estaba defendiendo del ataque de los gigantes, no era su culpa.

Ares se quejó. A todo ésto, no había pasado nada de acción.

— **Me están mirando a mí—dijo Percy—. Ese chico fantasma me ha llamado Greggus. No me llamo Greg.**

Jason a veces se preguntaba como Percy había sobrevivido. En serio. El griego no poseía un mínimo instinto de supervivencia.

— **Graecus—dijo Hazel—. Una vez te hayas acostumbrado a estar aquí, comenzarás a entender el latín. Los semidioses tenemos un sentido natural para ello. Graecus significa griego.**

Reyna ladeó la cabeza. Quizás podía usar a los lares para preguntar varias cosas, ya que obviamente ellos sabían. Nunca se le había ocurrido. Aunque debia buscar alguno que no fuera tan tonto.

—¿Podemos leer latín también? —Thalia preguntó. Percy la miró brevemente, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Es cierto —Jason pareció tener una clase de revelación—, ningún otro semidios ha podido leer latín con la misma facilidad que Percy, al menos no uno griego. Yo nunca pude aprender griego.

Atenea entrecerró los ojos y Apolo miró fijamente a Percy. Quizás...

Luke señaló a Percy—: Pareces ser capaz de hacer _muchas_ cosas.

Jason lo miró amenazador y los dioses rieron un poco. Thalia sintió el impulso de chocar las cinco con el hijo de Hermes, pero suponía que Jason no apreciaría el gesto.

—Supongo, ser un hijo de los tres grandes te da muchas opciones. —dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a su padre, que parecía divertido por alguna razón. Se recostó totalmente sobre Jason cuando él lo acercó aun más.

— **¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Percy.**

—¿Malo? —repitió Thalia. Los dioses se miraron indecisos y Jason negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene nada de malo, pero los griegos y romanos no estaban en los mejores términos en ese momento y su descendencia no le será exactamente de ayuda a Percy. —pasó una mano por el cabello del pelinegro, que parecía bastante presumido por su posición. Reyna los miró.

En el tiempo que había estado en el campamento, Jason nunca se había mostrado cómodo. No había tenido ningún amigo cercano y tampoco familiares, así que, ¿por qué parecía tan a gusto con Jackson? Reyna consideró brevemente que fueran pareja, pero lo desechó al instante; ese era un cariño totalmente fraternal. Lo que lo llevaba a la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo y por qué eran amigos?

 **Frank se aclaró la garganta.**

— **Quizá no. Pero tienes ese tipo de complexión, el pelo oscuro y todo eso. Quizá crean que eres griego. ¿Tienes familia de allí?**

Jason comenzó a reír y Percy dejó escapar un sonido algo molesto. Tenía mucha mas familia de la que quería, el incidente de Crisaor estaba firmemente grabado en su mente. Y ni hablar de Pegaso.

—Supongo que eso es un sí. —sonrió Apolo. Había descubierto cual era ese _recuerdo_ sobre Percy y no sabía si decirle al semidiós o dejar que lo descubriera solo.

Mirando a Percy jugar con las manos de Jason mientras hacía ruidos graciosos, decidió que le daría tiempo.

— **No lo sé. Como he dicho antes, he perdido la memoria.**

—Es horrible. —se quejaron ambos futuristas.

— **O quizás...—vaciló Frank.**

— **¿Qué? —preguntó Percy.**

— **Probablemente nada—dijo Frank—. Los romanos y los griegos tenemos una antigua rivalidad.**

—Eufemismo. —murmuró Hermes, mirando la cara agria de Atenea. Era más que una antigua rivalidad.

Luke alzó una ceja, ¿a que se refería su padre?

Percy miró con grandes ojos a Jason, que suspiró mientras lo dejaba acostarse en sus piernas. Maldecía que Annabeth estuviera pequeña aún, ya que sería una muy buena forma de amenazar a Percy para cualquier cosa. A veces no comprendía el eterno respeto que Percy le tenía a su novia. La única vez que se lo comentó a Piper, ella había comenzado a reír.

 _O quizás sí comprendia._ Pensó con una mueca, viendo la manera natural en la que Annabeth jugaba con su daga. Dioses.

 **Algunas veces los romanos usamos graecus como insulto para alguien que es un extranjero, un enemigo.**

—¿Insulto? —inquirió Thalia. Annabeth y Luke también parecían ofendidos.

Percy y Jason le hicieron señas a Apolo, que comenzó a leer, ya que Reyna parecía dispuesta a debatir. No quería saber qué pasaría en caso de que las dos chicas se pusieran a pelear.

 **No me preocuparía por ello.**

 **Sonaba preocupado.**

—Por supuesto. —sonó Jason divertido. Frank tosió un poco, tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que éste libro parecía contar de él.

 **Se detuvieron en el centro del campo, donde dos amplias carreteras pavimentadas con madera se encontraban en una T.**

 **Una señal en el camino nombraba la carretera que llevaba a las puertas principales como Via Praetoria. La otra carretera, cortando por la mitad del campamento, se llamaba Via Principalis. Debajo de esas señales habían señales pintadas a mano que decían: BERKELEY A 8 KM. NUEVA ROMA A 1'5 KM. ANTIGUA ROMA A 11,716 KM. INFRAMUNDO A 3,710 KM (éste señalaba hacia abajo)**

—Encantador. —dijo Luke. Hazel se estremeció.

 **RENO A 334 KM. PARA UNA MUERTE CERTERA, USTED SE ENCUENTRA EN EL LUGAR IDÓNEO.**

—Por eso el Campamento Mestizo es mil veces mejor. —no pudo evitar decir Percy. Jason rodó los ojos, ignorando las miradas incrédula de los otros griegos. El campamento Júpiter estaba muy bien, muchas gracias.

 **Para una muerte certera, aquél lugar parecía bastante limpio y ordenado. Los edificios parecían estar recién pintados, estaba todo ordenado como si hubiera sido diseñado por un quisquilloso profesor de matemáticas. Los barracones tenían porches sombríos, donde los campistas descansaban en hamacas o jugaban a cardas y bebían refrescos. Cada dormitorio tenía un estandarte distinto en la puerta. Cada uno tenía un número romano y un animal distinto: águila, oso, lobo, caballo y algo que parecía un hámster**.

—¿Hamster? —preguntó Frank, Luke parecía emocionado.

—¡Ese lugar está genial! —gimió molesto—. ¿De verdad no podemos ir?

—Supongo que podemos hacer una excepción. —sonrió Percy tapando la boca de Jason, que se veía dispuesto a refutar esa oración.

Reyna lo miró—: No estoy segura de que tengas tal poder en el campamento, _Griego_.

—Me nombraron Pretor. —se encogió de hombros Percy, omitiendo con facilidad el hecho de que ya no era uno. Reyna lo miró incrédula, no creyendo eso en lo absoluto, pero Apolo comenzó a leer.

 **Por la Via Praetotira, había tiendas anunciando comida, armaduras, armas, café, equipamiento para gladiadores y ofertas de togas. Una tienda de carruajes tenía un gran anuncio en la tienda: ¡EL NUEVO CAESAR XLS CON SISTEMA ANTIBLOQUEO DE RUEDAS, SIN DENARIOS DE IMPUESTOS!**

—Odio las carreras de carruajes. —dijo con disgusto Percy. Jason lo miró curioso

—¿Tuviste una carrera de carruajes?

Percy nunca le había dicho eso, y sonaba interesante, ¿quizá podría agregar esa idea al Campamento...?

—¡Ni lo pienses! —el dedo de Percy picó la nariz del rubio, que comenzó a hacer bizcos—. No vas a agregar nada que tenga que ver con esas carreras.

—Vamos, Perseus, no seas aguafiestas.

—La respuesta es no. Es horrible, te lo digo yo que puedo controlar a los caballos. —finalizó. Los demás observaban el extraño intercambio de palabras.

 **En una esquina de las carreteras se levantaba el edificio más impresionante de todos, un edificio de dos pisos de mármol blanco con un portal de columnas como un banco anticuado. Había guardias romanos apostados en los lados. Por encima de la puerta había un estandarte gigantesco morado con las letras doradas SPQR cosidas junto a una corona de laurel.**

— _Senatum Popolumque Romanum_. —dijo lentamente Percy. Jason sonrió con orgullo falso.

—Aw, al fin aprendiste algo en tu vida. —comenzó a reír. Percy le dió un codazo.

— **¿Vuestros cuarteles principales? — preguntó Percy.**

 **Reyna se colocó frente a frente de él, sus ojos seguían siendo fríos y hostiles.**

— **Lo llamamos el principia.**

 **Advirtió la agitación de campistas curiosos que les habían seguido desde el río.**

—Chismosos. —murmuró Luke divertido. Percy hizo un sonido entrecortado.

—Se parecen a los peces.

— **Todo el mundo, volved a vuestros deberes. Os haré un resumen en la asamblea de esta noche. Recordad, esta noche hay juegos bélicos después de la cena.**

—¿Juegos bélicos? —preguntó con interés Thalia. Reyna asintió.

—Sirven para entrenar, supongo que podrías intentarlo. —accedió, decidiendo que no ganaba nada con ocasionar una pelea. Thalia se miraba emocionada a ello.

 **El pensamiento de una cena hizo que el estómago de Percy rugiera. La escena de una barbacoa en un comedor le hizo la boca agua. La panadería en una de las calles cercanas olía demasiado bien, pero dudó que Reyna le dejara ir.**

—No es muy buena idea perderte de vista. —señaló Hefesto, haciendo referencia a los eventos pasados. Percy se sonrojó un poco.

—Tiene miedo de encontrar el campamento ardiendo si te deja solo. —Hazel sonrió a las palabras de Jason, que sólo acrecentó el sonrojó del mestizo. Mestizo que maldecía tener un amigo tan bocón.

 **La multitud se dispersó a regañadientes. Algunos murmuraron cosas sobre las oportunidades de Percy.**

— **Está muerto—dijo uno.**

— **O esos dos que le han encontrado—dijo otro.**

— **Sí—murmuró otra—. Dejemosle unirse a la Quinta Cohorte. Griegos con chalados.**

Percy gruñó y Annabeth murmuró algo parecido a una amenaza. No era agradable escuchar los insultos.

 **Varios chicos se rieron, pero Reyna les lanzó una mirada de advertencia y se dispersaron.**

—Le tienen miedo. —comentó Luke con tono divertido. Percy asintió con un escalofrío, intercambiando una mirada rápida con un Jason repentinamente pálido.

Una Reyna furiosa era algo de pesadillas, ellos lo sabían de primera mano. A la chica no le agradaban en absoluto sus bromas y Nico gozaba recordarles cierto incidente cada vez que podía.

— **Hazel—dijo Reyna—. Ven con nosotros. Quiero tu informe sobre lo que paso en las**  
 **puertas.**

Hazel parpadeó sorprendida; normalmente nadie tomaba en cuenta su opinión.

— **¿Yo también? —dijo Frank—. Percy me ha salvado la vida. Tenemos que dejarle...**

 **Reyna le lanzó a Frank una mirada muy severa, éste retrocedió.**

—Sabio movimiento. —dijo solemne Jason. Percy afirmando con un movimiento nervioso.

—Eso es interesante. —Artemisa dijo con una leve sonrisa. Ambos muchachos no habían mostrado el más mínimo temor a los dioses o monstruos, pero parecían aterrados de molestar a la chica.

Reyna parecía pensar lo mismo a juzgar por la ceja levantada en sus dirección.

Y Frank sólo deseó volverse más chico. Ellos definitivamente no estaban ayudando; Reyna se veía bastante capaz de amenazarlo. O matarlo. No sabía que era peor.

— **Me acuerdo de ti, Frank Zhang—dijo—. Estás en probatio. Has causado bastantes problemas esta semana.**

Un suspiro salió de la boca del romano. Por supuesto que había causado problemas, eso era típico de él.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste probatio? —Percy preguntó a Jason. Este no respondió.

 **Las orejas de Frank se volvieron rojas. Frank jugueteó con una pequeña tableta de** **una cuerda colgada de su cuello. Percy no había prestado mucha atención a eso, pero parecía como una etiqueta con su nombre de plomo.**

—¿Cómo un soldado? —inquirió Annabeth, haciendo un gesto rápido a la mirada confusa de Percy—. Ya saben, con las placas de identificación.

Con una maniobra dramática con las manos, Percy negó con lentitud.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de que estás hablando. —dijo con tranquilidad el moreno, ignorando el chillido frustrado de Annabeth.

Jason rodó los ojos. Percy a veces podía ser una pequeña bola molesta, era obvio que si sabía cuales eran esas placas. Sería mejor que la Annabeth de su tiempo nunca se enterara de sus _bromas_.

— **Ve a la armería—le dijo Reyna—. Consulta nuestro inventario. Te llamaré si te necesito.**

— **Pero...—Frank se detuvo—. Sí, Reyna.**

 **Corrió.**

—Cobarde. —soltó Ares. Frank frunció el ceño, extrañamente no intimidado por el dios guerrero.

—Yo creo que simplemente es precavido. —dijo Percy, sonriendo inocentemente cuando Reyna lo miró.

 **Reyna hizo que Hazel y Percy entraran en los cuarteles generales.**

— **Ahora, Percy Jackson, veamos si podemos sacar algo de esa memoria.**

—Te llevarás una decepción, éste lugar lleva hueco siglos. —comentó Jason chocando los nudillos sobre la cabeza de Percy, que le dió un manotazo y se apartó con rostro indignado. Thalia rió.

 **El principia era incluso más impresionante por dentro. En el techo brillaba un mosaico que representaba a Rómulo y a Remo adoptados por una loba (Lupa le había contado esa historia miles de veces a Percy). El suelo era de mármol pulido. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de terciopelo, por lo que Percy se sintió como si estuviera dentro de la carpa de la tienda de campaña más cara del mundo. Por la pared a sus espaldas se alzaba una exposición de estandartes y postes de madera con medallas de bronce, símbolos militares, supuso Percy.**

—El Campamento Júpiter es un lugar digno. —se pavoneó Zeus, ignorando a Hades que se burlaba y a Poseidón que resopló de mal humor. Ellos no habían sido muy queridos en Roma y no le tenían gran aprecio.

 **En el centro había un hueco, como si el estandarte principal había sido retirado para limpiarlo o algo parecido**

—Limpiar. —se burló Jason, haciendo a Percy hacer una mueca.

Recordaba que aún tenía una charla pendiente con el romano. De verdad tenían que hablar al final de capítulo.

 **En la otra esquina, una escalera bajaba. Estaba guardado por un par de barrotes de acero como una celda. Percy se preguntó qué había allí dentro ¿monstruos? ¿Un tesoro? ¿Semidioses amnésicos que Reyna encerraba?**

—En serio, ¿doy tanto miedo? —espetó Reyna a Jason y Percy. Ambos adolescentes intercambiaron miradas de pánico, sin saber que responder.

—Bueno... Verás, Reyna... —comenzó Jason con nerviosismo. La verdad es que ella sí daba un poco de miedo.

—Bueno, sí —dijo con tono de obviedad Percy, haciendo a Jason querer darle un golpe cuando vió el leve destello de dolor en la cara de la semidiosa. Sin embargo, el mestizo continuó—. Pero eso no tiene que ser algo necesariamente malo. Es decir, Anna- mi novia me dijo una vez que daba miedo, pero no por eso no está conmigo. Supongo que hay que aceptarlo y vivir con ello. —finalizó con una leve sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Jason lo miró un poco impresionado, pero Percy mantuvo los ojos sobre la hija de Belona. Sabía que no era algo precisamente lindo que te dijeran que dabas miedo, después de todo, a él le había dolido ver la mirada atemorizada de Annabeth al controlar los ríos venenosos, pero había llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo. Y esperaba que Reyna también hiciera eso.

Lentamente, Reyna asintió. Estaba acostumbra a que la gente le tuviera miedo pero... aun así se sentía _mal._

—Si ayuda en algo —interrumpió Hazel con un sonrojo—, yo no creo que sea algo malo.

Reyna parpadeó, pero Annabeth asintió—: Sí, además siempre es bueno para asustar a los enemigos.

—Y los niños son unas gallinas. —señaló Thalia. Reyna sonrió suavemente, mostrando su agradecimiento. Quizá _sí_ podía hacer amigos.

Jason miró a Percy, dando un silbido.

—Vaya discurso ahí, señor Jackson. —le palmeó la espalda, ignorando los intentos de defensa de su compañero.

—Cállate, Grace.

Afrodita miró a los semidioses enternecida. Podía sentir la unión que se formaba, y suponía que los libros estaban haciendo su trabajo. Era bueno ver a los hijos de los dioses de esa manera; sin guerras ni conflictos. Eso demostraba un gran avance.

 **En el centro de la sala, una larga mesa de madera estaba llena de pergaminos, libretas, agendas electrónicas, dagas y un gran pote de cristal lleno de gominolas, algo que parecía no ir acorde lo demás. Dos estatuas a tamaño real de galgos ingleses, una dorada y la otra plateada, flanqueaban la mesa. Reyna anduvo por detrás de la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas de respaldo alto. Percy deseó que pudiera sentarse en la otra, pero Hazel también se mantuvo de pie. Percy tuvo el sentimiento de que le tocaba decir algo.**

Jason abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Percy se la cubrió con la mano. No hacía falta ninguno de sus comentarios, de verdad.

— **Entonces...—comenzó a decir. Las estatuas de los perros enseñaron los dientes y gruñeron.**

 **Percy se quedó helado. Normalmente le gustaban los perros, pero aquellos le miraban fijamente con sus ojos de rubí. Sus colmillos parecían ser tan afilados como cuchillas.**

—Es que están afilados como cuchillas. —señaló alegremente el rubio, quitando la mano de su boca. Percy dijo algo que nadie entendió, pero que probablemente era un insulto.

— **Tranquilos, chicos—les dijo Reyna a los galgos.**

 **Dejaron de gruñir, pero siguieron mirando fijamente a Percy como si se lo estuvieran imaginando como un hueso.**

— **No atacarán—dijo Reyna—, a no ser que intentes robar algo o que se lo ordene yo.**

—No creo que eso sea un gran alivio. —murmuró Hera. El libro estaba causando diversas reacciones, pero aún tenía dudas de porqué o para que era eso.

 **Son Argentum y Aurum.**

— **Plata y Oro—dijo Percy. Los significados en latín le venían a la cabeza como dijo Hazel que harían. Había estado a punto de preguntar cuál era cuál. Entonces se dio cuenta que era una pregunta estúpida.**

—Sip, incluso para tí sería sumamente estúpido. —declaró Jason. Percy se giró haciendo un puchero, su frente frunciéndose en descontento.

—Basta de _Bullying._ —exigió, frunciendo aun más el ceño cuando Jason no parecía dispuesto a parar de discutir, una sonrisa algo soberbia plasmada en su cara.

—Puedes sentarte aquí. —Luke señaló el sillón a su lado, a lo que Jason abrió la boca para protestar. Por supuesto que _su_ Percy no se sentaría allí.

Sin embargo, en un movimiento rápido, el hijo de Poseidón ya se encontraba ahí, sonriendo al otro rubio—: Gracias. —dijo, luciendo infinitamente satisfecho.

Luke se miró desconcertado. No creía que hiciera caso a su sugerencia. Oh, bueno, no hacía ningún mal, Percy era bastante agradable.

Apolo continuó con la lectura sonriendo. Las caras que el hijo de Júpiter hacía eran sin duda divertidas.

 **Reyna dejó caer la daga sobre la mesa. Percy tenía la vaga sensación de haberla visto en algún lugar antes. Su pelo era negro y brillante como la piedra volcánica, peinado en una simple coleta que caía por su espalda. Tenía el porte de un espadachín, relajada pero vigilante, como si estuviera lista para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Las arrugas de preocupación en sus ojos le hacían parecer más mayor de lo que probablemente era.**

—Exijo una descripción igual de épica. —dijo Luke. Percy hizo una mueca en su interior: no creía que Luke tuviera una descripción precisamente.

— **Ya nos conocemos—dijo—. No recuerdo cuándo. Por favor, si pudieras decirme algo...**

— **Lo primero es lo primero—dijo Reyna—. Quiero ir tu historia. ¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Y no mientas. A mis perros no les gustan los mentirosos.**

 **Argentum y Aurum gruñeron para enfatizar lo dicho.**

—¿Detectan las mentiras? —preguntó con interés Hefesto. Reyna asintió, la imagen de sus galgos llegando a su mente.

—Precisamente. Son bastante útiles.

 **Percy les contó la historia, cómo se despertó en la mansión hecha ruinas en los bosques de Sonoma. Describió lo ocurrido con Lupa y su manada, aprendiendo su lenguaje de gestos y expresiones, aprendiendo a sobrevivir y a luchar.**

Apolo recordó su bienvenida. Definitivamente él sabía luchar.

—¿Viviste con los lobos? ¿Eso te conviertes en alguna especie de cachorro? —preguntó Luke a Percy, que abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que responder.

 **Lupa le había hablado de los semidioses, los monstruos y los dioses. Le explicó que era una de los espíritus guardianes de la Antigua Roma. Los semidioses como Percy eran los responsables de continuar con las tradiciones romanas en los tiempos modernos, luchando contra monstruos, sirviendo a los dioses, protegiendo a los mortales y continuando la memoria del Imperio.**

—Esa es una buena descripción de lo que deben limitarse a hacer. —dijo Ares, jugueteando con una granada.

Hermes miró a Luke. Parecía bastante enojado por el comentario.

Percy suspiró al ver a Luke apretar los dientes en enfado. Debía encontrar una manera de hacerle ver que estaba equivocado.

 **Había pasado meses entrenándole, hasta que se hubo hecho tan fuerte y duro y fiero como un lobo.**

—Supongo que pasaste la prueba. —sonrió Apolo, mirando al semidiós susurrar algo en el oído del hijo de Hermes. Algo pasaba ahí.

 **Cuando estuvo satisfecha con sus habilidades, le había enviado al sud, contándole que si sobrevivía al viaje, podría encontrar un nuevo hogar y recuperar su memoria.**

—Debes ser importante si se ha decidido hacer todo esto sólo para tí.

 **Nada pareció sorprender a Reyna. De hecho, pareció encontrarlo muy típico, excepto por una cosa.**

— **¿No tienes recuerdos? —preguntó—. ¿Sigues sin recordar nada?**

—Creo que eso se ha dejado claro. —murmuró Atenea, disfrutando de molestar a los romanos.

Luke se veía pensativo. Algo había dicho Percy que lo puso a pensar.

— **Momentos difusos y sin sentido—Percy miró a los perros. No quería mencionar a Annabeth. Parecía demasiado privado, y seguía sin saber dónde encontrarla.**

La sonrisa de Afrodita se agrandaba conforme la lectura y el color en el rostro de Percy avanzaba. Ares consideró alejarse de ella, ya que de verdad daba miedo, cosa que no admitiría ni bajo tortura, claro.

 **Estaba seguro de que la había conocido en un campamento, pero este no era el lugar correcto. Tampoco quería contar el único recuerdo claro: la cara de Annabeth, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises, la forma en la que reía, en cómo ponía sus brazos a su alrededor y cuando le daba un beso cada vez que hacía algo estúpido.**

 **Debió de haberme besado mucho, pensó Percy.**

—Ni una palabra. —dijo Percy levantando una mano, sintiéndose infinitamente avergonzado. Luke le dió una mirada amenazante mientras abrazaba a Annabeth, pero nada más.

Thalia observó a la niña rubia, que se aclaraba la garganta igualmente sonrojada. No estaba feliz con su elección de pareja pero definitivamente no era su asunto, por lo que no diría nada.

Afrodita se veía irremediablemente satisfecha. Percy suspiró irritado, observando con ojos de cachorro a Jason para que viniera a rescatarlo de su vergüenza. Jason, por supuesto, lo ignoró.

 **Tenía miedo de que si le contaba a alguien sobre su recuerdo, se evaporaría como un**  
 **sueño. No podía arriesgarse a eso.**

—Eso es algo dulce. —señaló Hera. Percy sólo desvió la mirada.

 **Reyna agarró su daga.**

— **En parte lo que nos cuentas es normal para los semidioses. A cierta edad, de una forma u otra, encontramos nuestro camino a la Casa del Lobo. Somos examinados y entrenados. Si Lupa cree que valemos, nos envía al sud para unirnos a la legión. Pero nunca he oído nada parecido, sobre perder la memoria. ¿Cómo encontraste el Campamento Júpiter?**

Jason ladeó la cabeza. Era cierto, ¿cómo lo había encontrado? El obtuvo ayuda —en el sentido vago de la palabra— para llegar al campamento Mestizo, ¿fue lo mismo para Percy?

 **Percy le contó sobre sus últimos tres días, las gorgonas que no morían, la anciana que se convertía en una diosa, y el encuentro final con Hazel y Frank en el túnel de la colina.**

—Mi héroe. —entonó con sarcasmo Jason. Percy le sacó la lengua, con Hazel observando divertida sus interacciones.

 **Hazel continuó la historia a partir de ahí. Describió a Percy como bravo y heroico, lo que le hacía sentir incómodo.**

—¿Lo siento? —dijo Hazel. Percy le hizo un gesto de que no importaba.

 **Todo lo que había hecho era cargar con una anciana.**

—Yo creo que hizo más que eso. —murmuró Frank. Reyna asintió pensativa.

 **Reyna le estudió.**

— **Eres demasiado mayor para ser reclutado. ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Dieciséis?**

— **Eso creo—dijo Percy.**

Percy hizo un ruido ahogado. Había odiado no saber nada sobre él mismo.

— **Si pasas demasiados años tú solo, sin entrenar o ayudar, deberías estar muerto.**

—Ese positivismo es asombroso. —dijo Apolo. Reyna se encogió de hombros; ella sólo estaba marcando los hechos.

—La mayoría de los semidioses ve el vaso medio vació. —dijo Jason. Suspiró cuando vio que nadie comprendió la referencia.

 **¿Hijo de Neptuno? Debes tener un aura muy poderosa que podría atraer todo tipo de monstruos.**

— **Sí—dijo Percy—. Me han dicho que huelo.**

Jason rodó los ojos y algunos rieron. Percy debía conseguir un filtro de boca-pensamientos.

—Idiota. —dijo. La mirada ofendida del principe del mar sólo aumentó las risas, para disgusto de este.

 **Reyna casi sonríe, lo que le dio un respiro a Percy. Quizá fuera humana y todo.**

Reyna miró a Percy con una ceja alzada, a lo que él levantó las manos—: Estabas muy seria.

—Por supuesto que sí. —murmuró Jason. Reyna sacudió la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

— **Debes de haber estado en algún lugar antes de la Casa del Lobo—dijo.**

 **Percy frunció el ceño. Junio le había dicho algo sobre que estaba dormitando, y tenía un vago sentimiento de haber estado dormido, quizá durante mucho tiempo. Pero no tenía sentido.**

—¿De aquí a cuando algo tiene sentido? —preguntó Thalia a la nada.

—Los dioses no tienen sentido. —sentenció Luke. Las divinidades fruncieron el ceño.

Hermes miró a su hijo con curiosidad. Sonaba algo resentido, ¿por qué? había notado que algo estaba mal con el muchacho cuando este se negó a mirarlo, pero no tenia ni idea de que era.

 **Reyna suspiró.**

Afrodita dijo algo por lo bajo. Todos esos niños ya tenían una gran carga por delante, los pobres. No debería ser así.

Percy se deslizó un poco a los lados: debía recuperar su lugar junto a Jason.

— **Bueno, los perros no te han comido, así que supongo que estás contándonos la verdad.**

—Es poco probable que se equivoquen. —afirmó el dios herrero. Percy se movió un poco más.

— **De acuerdo—dijo Percy—. La próxima vez, ¿podemos usar un polígrafo?**

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan repelente? —espetó Atenea, con Artemisa dando un asentimiento leve. Percy abrió la boca, pero Ares lo interrumpió.

—Debes tener más respeto por la autoridad Punk. —dijo. La cara de Percy se oscureció.

—Yo voy a tener respeto a quien me dé la gana —gruñó molesto—. Aprecio mucho a Reyna y no necesito que me lo digan, mucho menos unos dioses que no se han ganado el más mínimo de respeto.

—No le vamos a mostrar nada a un mortal. —tronó Ares levantándose de su asiento. Los ojos de Percy se entrecerraron y sintió un extraño arranque de furia.

Jason miró a Percy, pero no dijo nada cuando éste se paró. Reyna se veía sorprendida y los demás semidioses cautelosos.

—Un mortal que, por cierto, les ha mantenido a salvó sus puestos en esos tronos bonitos —dijo hastiado—. Al que no pueden atacar por órdenes de los destinos y al que tampoco dañarán si no quieren una rebelión con los demás mestizos, claro.

Los dioses parpadearon. ¿Seguramente el niño no tenía tal poder? El hijo de Júpiter no confirmó ni negó las palabras de su compañero, pero definitivamente parecía dispuesto a seguir órdenes.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de los destinos? —preguntó con calma Apolo. Primero, debía saber la manera en que el adolescente había conseguido esa información, ya que era obvio que no había estado ahí cuando la noticia fue dada.

Percy desvió la mirada de un furibundo Ares a el dios del sol. Murmuró algo por lo bajo y luego carraspeó—: Es obvio. Ningún dios pasa más de algunos minutos en mi presencia sin aguantar amenazarme, algo los está deteniendo.

—Aquí sólo hay algunos mestizos, ¿cómo piensas ganar? —inquirió Dionisio, que se había levantado con el ajetreo.

La sonrisa de Percy era viciosa.

—¿Y quien dice que son estos mestizos? —preguntó burlón—. Futuro, ¿recuerdan? Y hay muchas personas que les gustaría vengarse de algunos padres indiferentes...

—¡Percy! —dijo Jason de pronto, parando su discurso. Luke parecía particularmente afectadoa eso y Jason pudo notar que la fuente detrás temblaba. El rubio semidiós jaló a su compañero junto a él, sentandolo en el acto—. Basta.

Percy parpadeó, dando un vistazo a su alrededor. Parecía sorprendido. Luego, sus ojos se abrieron en shock, para luego comenzar a murmurar disculpas.

—Jason, yo no quería...

—Lo sé —le dió una mirada extraña—. Señor Apolo, por favor.

El gemelo arquero miró a el romano susurrar cosas a un afectado Percy. Abrió el libro con algo de confusión y comenzó a leer, las miradas poco a poco yéndose.

Zeus, que no había intervenido, frunció el ceño. Eso confirmaba muchas cosas.

Jason hablaba algo con Percy en voz baja. El hijo de Poseidon se veia avergonzado con la mirada baja.

 **Reyna se levantó. Estaba de cara a los estandartes. Sus perros metálicos miraban a todos lados.**

— **Aunque aceptara que no eres un enemigo—dijo—, no eres un típico recluta. La Reina del Olimpo no aparece por sí sola en este campamento, anunciando a un nuevo semidiós. La última vez que un dios mayor nos visitó...—negó con la cabeza—. He oído leyendas sobre esas cosas. Y un hijo de Neptuno... eso no es buena señal. Especialmente ahora.**

Percy dijo algo a Jason, a lo que el semidiós rubio sonrió triste. De vez en cuando, los demás miraban con cautela en sus dirección sin decir nada.

— **¿Qué hay de malo con Neptuno? —preguntó Percy—. ¿Y a qué te refieres con 'especialmente ahora'?**

—Siempre es malo. —dijo con más calma el chico. Poseidón se veía preocupado.

—Eso creo. —asintió Jason, su mano frotando círculos calmantes en su espalda. No parecía sorprendido por todo el escándalo, sólo algo triste.

Percy había tenido algunos ataques de ira luego de que la guerra había terminado, seguro ninguno tan potencialmente peligroso como ese, pero los había tenido. Según Will, era uno de los efectos de haber pasado por tantas cosas. Trastorno de estrés postraumático, así lo había llamado, o TEPT. No había sido el único que lo había _padecido_ y todos los hijos de Apolo estuvieron bastante atareados con el asunto, ya que, ¿cómo ayudar a los demás con sus problemas cuando tú mismo los tenías?

Percy se había mantenido algo taciturno con el diagnóstico, pero con ayuda de los demás mejoraba. Nico fue de especial ayuda con su humor negro que, de alguna manera, hacía a Percy sonreír. Y Jason, claro, que procuraba estar siempre con él. Era una especie de dar-ganar. Jason vigilaba a Percy y Percy le ayudaba a despertar de pesadillas o salir de _Flashbacks,_ un método sencillo que funcionaba hasta ahora, aunque a veces fuera al revés.

 **Hazel le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Reyna siguió andando de un lado a otro.**

— **Has encontrado a las hermanas de Medusa, que no han sido vistas durante cientos de años. Has agitado a nuestros lares, quienes te llaman graecus. Y vistes símbolos extraños, esa camiseta, esas cuentas en tu collar. ¿Qué significan?**

—Eres un _2012_ andante. —dijo con satisfacción el rubio. Por supuesto, sólo consiguió miradas confusas y un bufido de Percy por su pobre intento de broma.

 **Percy miró hacia su camiseta naranja hecha jirones. En algún tiempo había tenido letras, pero ahora estaban demasiado borradas para leerse. Debía de haberse deshecho de esa camiseta hacia semanas. Se había destrozado pero, no se atrevía a deshacerse de ella. La seguía lavando en charcos y fuentes lo mejor que podía y se la volvía a poner.**

—Es una de tus conexiones al pasado. —dijo Hazel, aún sorprendida con todo el estallido. Percy asintió con cansancio.

 **Y en cuanto al colgante, las cuatro cuentas estaban decoradas con un símbolo distinto cada una.**

—Cada una explica un suceso importante del campamento mestizo. —explicó Jason. Los demás asintieron satisfechos, excepto por Reyna, que notó el afecto entrelazando su voz.

 **Una mostraba un tridente.**

—Fuí el primer hijo de Poseidón en décadas. —dijo Percy a modo de explicación. Hades frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué Poseidón no tendría hijos en tanto tiempo?

 **Otra una miniatura del Vellocino de Oro.**

—Las barreras del campamento eran débiles y necesitamos arreglarlas, por lo que en una búsqueda conseguimos el Velloncino de Oro. El original. —aclaró de nuevo. Los que sabían de la leyenda se veían sorprendidos.

 **La tercera estaba pintada con el diseño de un laberinto**

—En esa, uh, entramos al laberinto. El original. —dijo con un chillido final, golpeando la mano de Jason cuando éste lo pellizcó. Lo miró molesto, pero Jason no le prestaba atención.

—¿Es enserio? ¿Estaba el minotauro? —preguntó Luke. Percy hizo una mueca.

—En realidad me lo encontré antes. Puede estar fuera del laberinto. —se lamentó. Luke se estremeció.

 **y la última tenía la imagen de un edificio, ¿quizá el Empire State? Las cuentas tenían nombres grabados en ellos.**

—Esa fue de la batalla de Manhatan —dijo, su tono de voz diferente—. Sucedió debajo del Olimpo, una batalla contra un... Sujeto poderoso. Los nombres de los que murieron ese día están grabados en la cuenta.

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a las bolas de arcilla en su cuello. Percy tenía la mirada perdida, por lo que Apolo continuó.

 **Las cuentas parecían importantes, como las fotografías de un álbum familiar, pero no podía recordar qué significaban.**

—Ahora lo haces. —dijo Annabeth. Percy sonrió levemente.

— **No lo sé—dijo.**

— **¿Y tu espada? —dijo Reyna.**

 **Percy comprobó su bolsillo. El bolígrafo había reaparecido como siempre lo hacía. Lo sacó y entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había enseñado nunca la espada a Reyna. Ni siquiera Hazel y Frank la habían visto. ¿Cómo sabía de ella Reyna?**

—Ella lo sabe todo. —susurró en tono conspirador Jason. Reyna rodó los ojos.

 **Demasiado tarde para hacer que no tenía espada. Había destapado el bolígrafo. Contracorriente volvió a su forma original. Hazel ahogó el aliento. Los perros ladraron.**

—Mi espada es genial. —se regocijó Percy, ignorando el _"si claro"_ que Jason soltó.

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hazel—. Nunca he visto una espada como esa.**

— **Yo sí—dijo Reyna, sombría—. Es muy vieja, diseño griego. Acostumbrábamos a tener de esas en la armería pero...—se detuvo—. El metal se llama bronce celestial.**

—Suena bien. —dijo Luke. Frank no comentó, ya que él prefería los arcos.

—Lo es. —dijo Percy con una sonrisa, mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Jason murmuró un _presumido_ por lo bajo.

 **Es mortal para los monstruos, como el oro imperial, pero aún más raro.**

— **¿Oro imperial? —preguntó Percy.**

 **Reyna desenvainó su daga. Ahora sí que lo veía bien, la hoja era de oro.**

—No me digas, Sherlock.

— **El metal fue consagrado en tiempos antiguos, en el Panteón de Roma. Su**  
 **existencia fue guardado por los emperadores, algo para que sus campeones pudieran destrozar los monstruos que pusieran en peligro al Imperio. Acostumbrábamos a tener armas como estas, pero ahora... no tenemos. Yo uso esta daga. Hazel tiene una spatha, una espada de caballería. Muchos legionarios usan una espada más corta llamada gladius. Pero tu arma no es romana del todo. Otro símbolo de que no eres el típico semidiós. Y tu brazo...**

—Nunca fuí el típico semidios, ni siquiera en el Campamento Griego. —dijo Percy, recordando. Annabeth lo miró intrigada.

— **¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Percy.**

—Ahora tengo un tatuaje. —alzó su brazo Percy y Reyna alzó las cejas. Al parecer, se había quedado bastante tiempo.

Eso generó muchas preguntas entre los dioses, especialmente Atenea. Apolo miró con atención el tridente que marcaba la piel de Percy, recordando una Lira en un brazo parecido...

 **Reyna alzó el suyo mostrándole el antebrazo. Percy no lo había visto hasta entonces, pero tenía un tatuaje en él: las letras SPQR y una espada cruzada con una antorcha y cuatro líneas paralelas.**

—Bellona. —dijo Reyna, mirando su brazo que sólo tenía dos líneas en ese momento.

 **Percy miró a Hazel.**

— **Todos tenemos— coincidió, alzando su brazo—. Todos los miembros de la legión**  
 **tenemos.**

 **El tatuaje de Hazel tenía las letras SPQR, pero ella sólo tenía una línea y su emblema era distinto: un jeroglífico como una cruz con brazos curvos y una cabeza.**

Hazel abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Reyna se adelantó—: Sí, es el símbolo de Plutón.

Ella asintió. Aunque aun se preguntaba cómo estaba viva ahí, ¿también era obra de los destinos?

 **Percy se miró los brazos. Unas pocas rascaduras, un poco de barro y algo de queso derretido de los Cheese'n'Wieners, pero no tenía tatuajes.**

—Ya no es así. —dijo Jason, mirándose su propio antebrazo. Eran muchas mas líneas.

— **Así que nunca has sido miembro de la legión—dijo Reyna—. Esas marcas nunca se pueden borrar. Creí que...—negó con la cabeza, como si negara una idea.**

 **Hazel se adelantó.**

— **Si ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo sólo, quizás haya visto a Jason—se giró hacia Percy—. ¿Has visto alguna vez un semidiós como nosotros? Un chico con una camiseta morada, con marcas en su brazo...**

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido, para luego sonreír feliz. Miró a Hazel agradecido—: No pensé que nadie estuviera al tanto de mi desaparición, digo, todos se veían tan preocupados por Percy...

Percy también sonrió. Le alegraba saber que era de importancia para los demás campistas. Luego frunció el ceño.

—... Pero no estaba seguro de que también lo estuvieran por mí. Gracias. —dijo a Hazel. La chica se sonrojó un poco, pero también sonrió.

—No creo que deba recibir méritos por algo que aún no he hecho, pero de nada. —dijo.

Percy miró a Jason, pero no comentó nada. Lo que había dicho sonó un tanto inquietante, ¿de aquí a cuando Jason pensaba tan poco de él?

— **Hazel—la voz de Reyna se endureció—. Percy ya tiene bastante en lo que preocuparse.**

—Descuida, no es ningún problema. —dijo Percy, cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una sonrisa fácil.

 **Percy tocó la punta de su espada, y Contracorriente se convirtió en un bolígrafo.**

— **Nunca había visto un chico como vosotros. ¿Quién es Jason?**

—Un rubio idiota —se burló Percy—, y un _dork_ total.

Jason gruñó molesto. Reyna no podía negar que Jason parecía bastante nerd con esos lentes de lado y la postura encorvada.

 **Reyna le lanzó una mirada de odio a Hazel.**

—Descuida, es su yo usual. —tranquilizó Percy a Hazel, que parecía avergonzada de molestar a la hija de Bellona.

—Cuida tus palabras, Jackson. —dijo Reyna. Presentía lo que iba a decir a continuación, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto, no con Jason en la misma habitación.

— **Él es... era... my colega— señaló a la segunda silla vacía—. La legión normalmente tiene dos pretores electos. Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, era nuestro otro pretor hasta que desapareció el pasado octubre.**

 **Percy intentó calcular. No había prestado atención al calendario siendo salvaje, pero Juno había mencionado que ahora estaban en junio—. ¿Estás diciendo que lleva desaparecido ocho meses y aún no le habéis sustituido?**

—Y dices que no te quieren, eres un presumido. —dijo Percy a Jason. El romano se encogió de hombros.

No era lo mismo. Había sentido lo mucho que extrañaban a Percy en el otro campamento, con él había sido diferente.

— **Quizá no haya muerto—dijo Hazel—. No nos rendimos.**

 **Reyna hizo una mueca. Percy tuvo la sensación de que aquél chico llamado Jason debía de ser más que un colega.**

—De todos los momentos, ¿no podías ser el usual sesos de algas? —susurró entre dientes Jason. Claro, había superado lo de Reyna, pero era incómodo escucharlo.

Reyna carraspeó, pero no dijo nada. Hasta ahora, su interacción con Jason no parecía de pareja, por lo que suponía que no lo eran.

— **Las elecciones solo suceden de dos maneras—dijo Reyna—. O bien la legión alza a alguien en un escudo después de un gran éxito en el campo de batalla, y no hemos tenido demasiadas batallas últimamente, o celebramos una votación al anochecer del 24 de junio, en el Festival de Fortuna. Que es en cinco días.**

 **Percy frunció el ceño.**

—Espera... Oh, no. —Percy se sonrojó. Jason alzó una ceja.

— **¿Tenéis una tuna?**

El suspiro de Jason y las carcajadas de Luke sólo acentuaron su sonrojó. No era divertido, en lo absoluto.

—¿Tuna? —dijo incrédulo Frank. Percy hizo un puchero.

— **Fortuna—corrigió Hazel—. Es la diosa de la suerte. Lo que suceda en su día puede afectar al resto del año. Puede bendecir el campamento con buena suerte o... con muy mala suerte.**

—Yo creo que les dieron la mala suerte, mira que tenerte que soportar... —Jason esquivó el golpe de Percy con eficacia, una sonrisa divertida extendiéndose en su rostro. La felicidad en su cara hicieron ver mas joven al usualmente preocupado semidiós.

 **Reyna y Hazel miraron ambas el hueco entre los estandartes, como si pensaran en algo que echaban de menos.**

 **De repente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Percy.**

—¿Sientes frío? —preguntó de la nada Luke, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en dirección a Percy.

—Em, ¿no? —su respuesta salió como pregunta. La sonrisa de Luke se acrecentó y Jason se veía suspicaz.

—Porque, ya sabes, puedo calentarte...

—¡Ignoralo! —ordenó el romano molesto, apretando de manera posesiva a Percy. Por supuesto, el semidiós no entendía el enojo de Jason o porque todos estaban riendo. Luke se veía ridículamente satisfecho. De nuevo.

Percy se dio cuenta de que debía de averiguar que sucedía, oidba estar en la ignorancia enciertos asuntos.

— **El Festival de Fortuna... las gorgonas mencionaron algo sobre eso. Y Juno. Dijeron que el campamento sería atacado ese día, algo sobre una grandiosa diosa** **malvada**

—Diosa malvada. —repitió Hermes con diversión. Los mestizos eran bastante entretenidos.

—Cara de tierra me odia. —lloriqueó Percy.

 **llamada Gea, y un ejército y la muerte siendo desatada. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese día es esta misma semana?**

—Eso es alentador y lo demás son tonterías.

 **Los dedos de Reyna tamborilearon por la empuñadura de su daga.**

— **No dirás nada de eso fuera de esta sala— ordenó—. No quiero tenerte desatando el pánico en este campamento.**

—Sí, Percy. No desates el pánico en el campamento, Percy. No digas ninguna tontería, Percy. No seas idiota, Percy.

—No hay necesidad de usar el sarcasmo, ¿sabes? —gruñó Percy. Jason no parecía en lo absoluto lo siento.

— **Entonces es verdad—dijo Percy—. ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? ¿Podemos detenerlo?**

 **Percy acababa de conocer a aquella gente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de gustarle a Reyna. Pero quería ayudarles.**

—Aw, míralo que lindo. —arrulló Jason. El gruñido de Percy se acrecentó. Reyna parecía dividida entre la molestia y la gratitud.

 **Eran semidioses, igual que él. Tenían los mismos enemigos. Además, Percy recordó lo que Juno le había contado de él: no sólo aquel campamento estaba en peligro. Su vida pasada, los dioses, y el mundo entero podrían ser destruidos. Lo que fuera a venir, era enorme.**

Reyna hizo una mueca. Definitivamente lo que venía era algo grande. Y no estaba segura de estar preparada para ello.

— **Hemos hablado bastante—dijo Reyna—. Hazel, llévale a la Colina de los Templos. Encuentra a Octavian. De camino puedes responder las preguntas de Percy. Háblale de la legión.**

—Octavian es el ser mas cruel de toda la historia.

—¿Por? —la pregunta de Annabeth tenía sentido. La respuesta de Percy, no.

—Mató a mi Almohada-Panda de peluche. —la rubia mir óa Percy, pensando que estaba bromeando.

No lo hacía.

 **—** **Sí, Reyna.**

 **Percy tenía muchas preguntas en mente, pero sentía que su cerebro estaba a punto de derretirse.**

—Eso parece algo normal. —dijo Annabeth. Percy la miró con expresión traicionada.

—No _tú_ también. —gimió. Thalia sonrió con orgullo.

 **Pero Reyna dejó claro que la audiencia había terminado. Enfundó la daga. Los perros metálicos se levantaron y aullaron, moviéndose hacia Percy.**

— **Buena suerte con el augur, Percy Jackson—dijo—. Si Octavian te deja vivir, quizá odamos compartir información... sobre tu pasado.**

—Octavian puede irse mucho a la- —Jason detuvo a su compañero con un golpe.

Apolo cerró el libro.

—Capitulo terminado.

—Disculpen la interrupción pero, necesito hablar con Percy. En privado, ¿bien? Gracias. —y sin dar tiempo a nadie de hablar, Jason se llevó a Percy con él.

Los dioses sólo miraron como el rubio se llevaba a su amigo mientras murmuraba en distintos idiomas. Percy lo seguía sin dar resistencia.

Y la luz apareció otra vez.

 **Creo que debo dar disculpas por tardar tanto, pero... Como lectora se que no valen mucho, pero aun asi, lo siento por no actualizar :(**

 **El nuevo cap está listo después de muchas pruebas —borré esto como mil veces hasta que estuviera listo. Sufrí, en serio— que no necesito contar. Así que... ¿Cómo quedó? Se supone que ya debía estar listo desde hace dos días, pero FanFiction me trolleo y elimino mis editados. Imaginense mi hrror.**

 **Creo que es todo. Siento que dejo muchos cabos sueltos (escribí este capítulo un día si, dos no y uff... Avísenme si algunas partes no tienen coherencia) pero creo que ya es hora de publicar. Por supuesto, agradezco muchísimo los reviews, favs y follows. Cada que tengo una notificación me pongo a chillar como puerco (? Y perdon por no responder, si a alguien le molesta eso. Es solo que no me da tiempo.**

 **Pero si puedo hacer esto: muchas gracias a FerDiAngelo, GeminisDraconis, Lu-Chan 23, anubis172001, Jenciel, Alex0552 y Snyder850 por dejar sus lindos reviews. Los adoro 3**

 _ **So,**_ **me despido y nos leemos próximamente. Los quiere, Pads.**

 **(Me siento genial dejando mi firma. Déjenme \\\\\\\\)**

 **Pd. Hace poco estudié sobre el TEPT y me pareció que sería algo que Percy y varios otros sufrirían. Quiero decir, no vas al Tártaro y sales inmune, asi como tampoco sufre una guerra y te vas normal. Para los que no saben, El TEPT (o Trastorno de Estrés postraumático) es lo que comúnmente sufren los veteranos de guerra o cualquier persona que halla pasado por algún evento traumático. No tiene** _ **cura**_ **y se caracteriza por pesadillas, Flashbacks, ataques de ira, pánico, etc.**


End file.
